What If
by Snippets of the Dream Catcher
Summary: What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed? Reviews would be appreciated.
1. The Mission

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

"Mi! Kan-chan!" Reo Mouri said Mikan's name in a sing song voice. Mikan lifted up her head to turn around to look who had called her. She was busy lying down on her comfy bed reading a good book and was at the interesting part and that Reo just had to come and spoil the moment! She showed no facial expression but inside, she was frowning deeply, irritated at the person whoever called her. "What? If you don't have anything important to say, get out of my room." Reo pouted. Trying to act cute! Hah! As of Mikan would fall for that! "Mou! So mean! The higher ups have a mission for you...a important one at that_." Who does he think he is?! Barging into my room like this! But...a important mission...it better not waste my time..._

Mikan cleared her throat. "What is it about_?" I am so gonna kick him out later_! "Its about Alice Academy. They want you to inflitrate them, and try to get Natsume onto our side. If you can't, kill him." Reo explained. "I see...get out..." Reo smirked, not in the least intimidated. "Hm...a horror novel? Not a bad choice..." He picked up her book, looking at the summary. Alright! Thats it! Mikan's thin line of patience had just snapped. How dare he touch her book! Mustering up the energy she could currently gather to her left leg, hit him in the...uh...men's...private area and elbowed him hard at his stomach causing him to spit out a bit of blood, buckle his knees and held his...private part and wobble out of her room. "You are so gonna pay for this!" He groaned. _Hah! Thats what he always say but he didn't do it in the end cause mother is here. Cause mother is here... _Mikan's eyes softened. Just because mother is here Reo did not dare attack her. He would get a beating. Mikan didn't want it. She did not want people to protect her! She wanted to protect her ownself. Those rankings lower than her resented her. Higher ups...welcomed her to the AAO family. They took advantage of her Nullification and SEC. She was one of the top assasins in AAO. She was...one of their favourites.

_Guess...I should go pack my stuff...Reo had let me decide on how to get into Alice Academy. If I am right, Alice Academy is going to try to launch a sneak attack but its no use. I got the future alice copied. I suppose I could pretend to be a prisoner and try pretend that I just escaped from them. Better tell Reo about my plan. Or else it fails... _Mikan thought while packing her stuff...wait! She was suppose to be a prisoner! Prisoners won't have their own belonging! Silly her! She mentally knocked herself on the head. After that, she went straight to tell Reo about her plan.

"Alright. Great plan..." Reo glared at her sitting down. Mikan smirked. "I knew you could accomodate me," That was probably expression she had ever showed in her own entire life. Reo frowned. "Go away!" He did not want to see her now... Mikan shrugged. "Thats fine with me..." With that, she walked out of his room, quickly, not quite happy in his room. It irritates her just to see something belonging to Reo or himself. Probably because he always touch her stuff without permission when she was old enough to comprehend things.

Mikan sighed. She rested till the attack was launched. She had nothing to do at that time except getting irritated. Her teammate, sent for this mission as well, Imai Hotaru, kept bugging her on helping her with inventions...for the design that is. Imai Hotaru. Family had joined AAO and so she was bound to AAO as well. Reasons are unknown. Hotaru as well, is also one of the top assasins and one of the favourites too. With her handy alice, she can help increase AAO's strength.

Mikan, with Hotaru rolled on the dirty cellar floor which was used to store wine. After that, they ripped their clothes apart, making them look like prisoners or beggars. Ragged, torn and dirty clothes. Mikan frowned. She did not like getting her face dirty. Nevertheless, she did it. She touched the dirt and soot on the ground and patted the dust and other particles onto her face as well as other places which had been left out. now finished, she waited for Hotaru to finish as well. Hotaru did not like getting dirty as well but, it can't be helped now can it? Mikan chuckled softly mentally. She looked funny. She took of her hair tie, which had held her pony tail in place, letting her long wavy light brown hair sway and soon, landed onto her back gently. _Too neat to be a prisoner's hair... _Mikan ruffled her hair with her hands.

By then, Hotaru was done. She had done to the same thing to hair with much distaste. Mikan spat. She thought she had accidently tasted the dirt around her mouth. Hotaru looked she was trying to keep her usual poker face on but failing miserably. Disgusted. That, was her expression. Mikan mentally giggle. She dare not show emotion. _Mikan, never show emotion on front of anyone not even those who are close to you. It will just show that you have weaknesses. _Mikan remembered what her mother, Yuka had said. From that day onwards, Mikan hid all of her emotions and thoughts hidded in her, not letting people know what she thinks. Yuka praised her. She kept it good. Mikan never fails to keep her promises. She had never intended on failing what was assigned to her and what Yuka told her, was just a simple, life long mission. Nothing more, nothing less. Just that. As plain day. But...Hotaru was close to her and both of them knew that. They could read each other like a book.

**BOOM!**

Mikan frowned inwardly while Hotaru mentally cringed. "Lets go..." Hotaru montioned towards the wooden door, which was just barely hanging onto its hinges. "Right." Mikan nodded. They ran to place where their comrades were fighting. From that point, they pretended to be injured by smearing some blood onto themselves from the dead bodies around them. Hotaru cringed inwardly even more. Then, they staggered towards the enemy...

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Hyuuga Natsume was busy fighting hand to hand combat as well as using his fire alice when he saw two girls, around his age, staggering towards him. _Girls? Enemy or prisoner? _He didn't know. Defeating those surrounding him, he quickly jumped towards Mikan and Hotaru. "Oi!"

"W-what?" Mikan pretended to stutter. She had already decided her character. Cheerful...bubbly...kind... _Target locked! _She had memorised Natsume's face. Even with his mask on she could always see through the mask. She had the seeing alice copied. "M-mikan..." Hotaru whispered, nudging Mikan. Hotaru. Same personality when in Alice Academy. Everything wil be the same. No changes. She also had remembered the face and had already knew that he was Natsume Hyuuga. "You...what are you and you doing down here?" Natsume asked.

"...We...we were captured and brought to here. We did not understand what those people were talking about..." Mikan answered hesitantly, making sure that it sounds like she was afraid to answer him, cautious of him, not trusting him completely. "Why did they bring you two here?" He asked. "They said that I have the...nulification alice? And she have the Invention alice?" Mikan said pretending to be unsure. _Alright! He caught the bait!_

"I will bring you to Alice Academy. Ever heard or it?" Natsume asked. "No. Is it safe?" Hotaru asked this time. Natsume stared at Hotaru and answered hesitantly. "It is." Hotaru nodded her head. "Alright..."

"Hn. Come with me..." By the time their conversation was over, the battle had already ended. "Black Cat." Natsume turned to the voice who found familiar. "Persona..." Persona smirked. "Well well, what do we have here?" _Don't treat us like objects Persona! I could slit your throat in a split second! _Mikan's eyes twitched a bit, trying not to blow their cover. Hotaru kept her cool expression but inside, she was ready to punch Persona giving him a good black eye. Maybe more than that would be satisfying...

"W-we a-a-are M-m-m-mikan S-s-s-sakura...this is H-h-hotaru-u I-imai..." Mikan introduced the second time. "You all..." Persona started. "What were you doing down here?" After explaination and all, Persona could not find anything wrong or suspicious. _Haha! Beat that Persona! You just got fooled! _Mikan laugh maniacally mentally. _This Persona is a fool. Getting tricked like this... _Hotaru inwardly smirk. "Well come along..." Persona beckoned. _They must powerful alices if not AAO would not be having them. Lucky me..._

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good.


	2. First Day of School

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...:**

_"W-we a-a-are M-m-m-mikan S-s-s-sakura...this is H-h-hotaru-u I-imai..." Mikan introduced the second time. "You all..." Persona started. "What were you doing down here?" After explaination and all, Persona could not find anything wrong or suspicious. Haha! Beat that Persona! You just got fooled! Mikan laugh maniacally mentally. This Persona is a fool. Getting tricked like this... Hotaru inwardly smirk. "Well come along..." Persona beckoned. They must powerful alices if not AAO would not be having them. Lucky me..._

**End of Recap...**

Mikan frowned inwardly. This mission was going to be hard work. She had to make friends. Hotaru definitely did not like this idea too. Maybe she could just change her personality into a cold emotionless girl? That would be great. Hotaru glared at her. She was not going to change her personality now. It was too late. Besides, she did not like people copying her. Luckily, Natsume and Perosna did not notice the glare. Safe! For now...

"We are here." Persona announced. They stepped out of the limousine. Even if they knew how the school looks like, they still have to pretend...right? "Sugoi! Its big! Right, Hotaru?" Mikan lifted her head up high. Hotaru's eyes widened. Just slightly though. Persona noticed their reaction, still not trusting them fully seems to have been covered up. Their reaction has been checked. Everyone had their own reaction of seeing the school that big and Persona was not an exception. "Yes..." Hotaru replied. "Lets sign you up..." Persona muttered. "Natsume, go back to your dorm and rest. I'll take them to the prinicpals..."

"Tch...alright..." He walked off quickly. "Natsume..." Mikan pretended to be worried. "Don't worry...he will be fine." Persona said. "Oh..ok..." Mikan's eyes softened. In reality, inside of her..._Hah! Fooled ya! Idiot... _Hotaru looked unconcerned. "Do not waste our time if we are not going to sign up now..." She said coldly sending shivers down Mikan and even Persona's back. "Alright. Lets go." He tried to look neutral. Hotaru smirked. This mission was going to be fun for her and torture for Mikan.

Arriving at the waiting room, Persona ordered them to stay here while he went to tell the principals. After closing the door behind them, they started to talking pathetically. Hotaru thought in her mind, and Mikan will read her mind and reply to her.

_Now what?_

**Don't be foolish Mikan. Of course we will start to plan out what are we suppose to do...**

_Oh...yeah!_

**You think...**

_Ok._

Before Mikan could answer Hotaru, Persona was back. "Back so soon?" Hotaru asked. Clearly unhappy with the fact that she and Mikan did not manage to discuss about the plan. "Don't be scarcastic." Persona grumbled. "Your rankings are triple." Mikan frowned. She tilted her head cutely to the side. "What is a triple?" _You think I don't know what is a triple?! I did my homework ya know... _Just then, a dirty blond hair boy with thick nerdy glasses around Mikan and Hotaru's age came in. "He," Persona jabbed a finger at the boy. "is your classmate. He will show you around the school campus and is your new class's president." The boy bowed and introduced himself. "Hi...welcome to Gakuen Alice. My name is Tobita Yuu but everybody calls me Iincho. You can call me that if you want too..." Mikan started to act. "Hello! My name is Sakura Mikan! She is my friend, Imai Hotaru!" She grinned a fake grin and pointed at Hotaru. Hotaru bowed and greeted Iincho. "Hello..." She muttered.

**I could have introduced my ownself Mikan...**

_But my fake character is suppose to be like this..._

**Suit yourself...**

_Ok!_

"Well, heres your clothes..." Persona threw the clothing to Hotaru and Mikan and walked off. "See ya..." Hotaru frowned. What a rude guy. With that, they went to the changing room."Well...um...lets get to class shall we?" Iincho spoke. "Ok!" Mikan grinned another fake grin and walked after Iincho, with Hotaru tagging along after her. _Now...what should I do? Its lucky I did my homework on Natsume. Looks like I am going to be in the same class as him. Thats better. Will be easier for me. _Mikan pondered for a few minutes until she bumped against Iincho's back. "S-sorry!" She got up quickly, dusting her clothes and bowed at him. "I-its okay..." Iincho slightly blushed. "Sorry...I just sort off spaced out." Mikan gave a fake nervous smile. "No, really, its okay..." Iincho tried to reassure her. "Okay then..." Mikan grinned another fake grin. "Well then, just wait out here...our teacher will give you the cue." Iincho said. "Okay!" Mikan grinned. Hotaru nodded her head as a sign of understanding.

After that statement, Iincho walked into the classroom. From outside, they could hear a really gay voice speaking...don't tell me that that person is their teacher! Both girls groaned inwardly. Just then, they heard a clapping sound. _That must be the cue... _Hotaru thought. She slid the pale pink sliding door apart and walked in first followed by Mikan pretending still. Holding her hand, with a big silly grin, was still a part of her job. She had to pay 100 rabbits just to hold Hotaru's hand.

There, they saw a long blond haired guy smiling at them. "I am Narumi-sensei, your form teacher. Nice to meet you," He held out his right hand warmly, with a very...bright smile. "N-nice to meet you..." Mikan shook his hand followed by Hotaru. _Ugh...purple? Frilly? Dress!? What a werido. _Hotaru thought. _Gay...purple...frills...I am going to faint... _Mikan's eyebrows twitched. "Well then, introduce yourself to the class!" Narumi squealed, mkaing people unconsciously cover their ears except for Mikan and Hotaru and you-know-who. "Ehehe...my name is Mikan Sakura...please take care of me. My star ranking is triple. My alice is nullification." Mikan bowed. Hotaru stepped forward and said her name...and ranking."Hotaru Imai. Triple. Invention."

_Scary~ _Everyone thought except for Natsume and Mikan. Mikan was just tooo oblivious and Natsume didn't really care since they were girls. Probably thought that they were probably going to squeal, jump for joy and try to hug him and give him a kiss. _Wait a minute...is it those girls? After all, they didn't do that when they met me... _Natsume took a peek from under his manga. Yep, it was them alright. "Oh! Its you! Hi! Looks like we are in the same class!" Mikan waved. She had just noticed Natsume was in the same class as her.

Everyone turned to look at Natsume. He took of his manga and glared at everyone causing them to shudder. "Natsume? Who are they?" Ruka asked. "Hn. Met them during the attack..." Natsume replied. He took a quick glance at the girls and soon, he placed his manga back onto his head. "I see..." Ruka then turned to face the new students. "Wait a minute, how do you know Natsume-kun? As his girlfriend I must know!" Everyone ignore Sumire except for a lackeys. Just then, Sumire shrieked. "My hair! Hot! Water!" A girl who hated Sumire spat at her nad the saliva helped to lower the flame a little but it was not enough. The girl sighed and gathered alot of saliva, got it into a basket and tada! There you go! A saliva wet Sumire from head to toe. Sumire jumped out and yelled at her.

"What have you done?!" The girl shrugged. "I helped you. Thats all. You said water didn't ya."

"So?" Sumire challenged. "Water doesn't have to be specifically plain water...it could be urine...juice..." The girl counted of the variety of liquids. "EW!!! You are so disgusting! Get away from me!! You will pay for this!" Sumire yelled and dashed out of the class. "Well," the girl sat down. "that settle it..." Everyone then cheered as they didn't like Sumire. The girl mocked bow. Narumi cleared his throat and everyone started to pay attention again. He smiled.

"Well then, since you have met Natsume-kun," Narumi spoke. Mikan turned to face him. "You will be Natsume-kun's partner and Ruka-kun, be Hotaru-chan's partner!" He chirped the last part cheerfully. Both girls cheered silently. It will make their mission easier. _You just caused the downfall of Gakuen Alice Narumi... _Hotaru thought. _Idiot... _Mikan inwardly smirked. "Well, where do we sit?" Hotaru tapped her feet imaptiently with a frown on her face. "Er...right! You sit next to Ruka-kun! Mikan-chan will be sitting beside Natsume-kun. Free day since new students came. Please be nice to them so tata." Narumi gulped but soon recovered from Hotaru's death glare and danced away and out of the classroom with his frilly purple dress. Everyone sweatdropped and then soon, their attention was directed to the girls.

"So..." Mikan started. "Whos Natsume?" She grinned. "Who are you to sit beside Natsume?!" Girls who are fangirls but did not join Sumire asked. "Er...Narumi-sensei said so?" Mikan answered. "Mikan, lets go..." Hotaru said. "Hai!" Mikan chased after Hotaru. Some girls tried to trip them so that they would fall but instead, they stepped on their foots. "Ouch!" A girl wailed, jump up and down. "Why did you step on my foot!"

"Because, you tried to trip us." Hotaru answered. "Where is your proof!" She cried indignantly. "No worries, I will show you." Hotaru took out a small gadget form her skirt pocket ans showed it to the class.

_Slow Motion, the girl tried to trip the two new girls but they noticed it and they stepped on their feet._

With that, the gadget was placed back into her pocket. "Er....er...." The girl stuttered. "...proof." Hotaru siad. With that, she pivoted her heel and walked beside a blond haired boy. "Nogi Ruka?" She asked. "Y-yeah...thats me...nice to meet you Imai-san..." The boy tried to smile but failed miserably. Hotaru stared at him with her poker face making him feel uncomfortable. Soon, she stopped and she sat beside him. Mikan followed and sat beside Natsume.

Arrangement: Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume.

Natsume stood up. "Lets go Ruka."

"Okay." He stood up too and followed Natsume. A group of boys too followed him. "W-wait! Where are you going?" Mikan pretended to be the caring type. _Shoot! With him walking away from the classroom, how am I going to look after him? _"...none of your business...polkadots..." He looked back and said. "Polka...dots?" Everyone wondered. Hotaru ignored their conversation and was busy reading a book full of crab recipes. For example, how to steam crabs which bring out the essence of it and the taste of the crab. Something like that.

"Y-y-y-you! YOU SAW IT!?!?!?" Mikan yelled. "Sure did. Your panty was interesting." Every boy who heard that blushed. Except for Natsume of course. "Y-you hentai!" _Humph! Fool! You fell for it. I purposely wore such..disgusting and childish type. _"Complain all you want. Lets go. See ya Polkadots..." Natsume smirked and walked off with his lackeys. "HENTAI!!! I hate you!" Mikan wailed and laid her head onto the table and then, she burst into tears. "So mean!" She made the table wet...

Hotaru was just about to get to the last part of thhe recipe and it was wet...smudged by Mikan's tears. _Boil the crabs into deep oily hot ...what? What is the last word? Wet? Mikan...you are dead. You and your stupid tears! _Hotaru took out her trusty weapon.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Ouch! Hotaru!!!! Why did you do that???" Mikan wailed, who was at the floor sobbing. "Idiot." Hotaru noticed others who were wondering what she was holding. With that, she spoke.

Invention 001#:

Called the Baka Gun. Used to hit bakas like Mikan. You can buy it at 5000 rabbits.

Hotaru said. Everyone sweatdropped. Just then, a pink and blue haired girls helped Mikan out. "T-thanks..." Mikan said. "No problem. My name is Nonoko Ogasawara. She," Nonoko pointed to the pink haired girl who bowed at Mikan. "is Anna Umenomiya. Yoroshiku," Anna took Mikan's hand. "Yoroshiku, Mikan-chan," She smiled sweetly. _AHHHH!!!! Don't touch my hand with your vile hands you scum!!! _Mikan wailed in her head. _Mikan can't possibly be warming up here can it? She better not forget the mission. _Hotaru thought. "Ano..." Hotaru turned to look at Anna. "What?" Anna flinched. "Um...Hi? My name is-"

"I know." Hotaru cut her off. "Yoroshiku Anna, Nonoko." Both girls smiled radiantly. Too radiantly for Mikan and for Hotaru to their liking. "Yoroshiku," Both girls chorused. "We saw what you did to Sumire, it was great!" Nonoko said excitedly. _I am not really up for a converstion right now since Natsume has just left and now how am I suppose to do my job? _Mikan grumbled.

"Uh...her name was Sumire? I didn't know..." Mikan pretended to be oblivious. Yeah! Sumire Shouda." Anna nodded. "I see..." _You think I didn't know?! I looked up everyone's proflie...is that the Kokoro boy trying to read our mind? I don't think so you naughty boy! _Kokoro frowned. "I can't read your minds..." Mikan faked a grin. "Or course not! I have my alice up. You cannot read me and Hotaru's mind!" She said proudly. _Are you an idiot!? I just said my alice was nullification. Bu then again, I got more alices..._

"Y-yeah...I forgot..." Kokoro scratched his head, embarassed. Then, he became serious. "My name is Kokoro Yome but people call me Koko. You can call me that if you want to," He grinned. "Thanks!" Mikan grinned a fake grin. _Of course Sherlock Holmes! _Hotaru finally turned to look at them. "Mikan," She started. "I know," Mikan smiled. A true one at that and only Hotaru could tell. "Lets go," Mikan said. Hotaru nodded her head. "We are going out...for a little while..."

"Okay..." Anna replied. _Ugh..._Kokoro clutched his head. _I still can't read their minds. Mikan sure is cautious...but...how does she know that I have the mind reading alice? Because I said I can't read her mind and she instantly knew? Triples are for those who are efficient in their alice or academics or both. Mikan must be both. Natsume did say that he found them around AAO. Maybe... _Kokoro shook his head. _I am thinking too much. Mikan and Hotaru can't possibly. Maybe Hotaru but Mikan was with her so she must not be. I hope it isn't what I thought... _Kokoro turned to looked at the retreating figures of the new students in his class. Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai.

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good. You can still review if you do not have an account.


	3. Mikan Has, Red Eyes?

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...:**

_Ugh..._Kokoro clutched his head. _I still can't read their minds. Mikan sure is cautious...but...how does she know that I have the mind reading alice? Because I said I can't read her mind and she instantly knew? Triples are for those who are efficient in their alice or academics or both. Mikan must be both. Natsume did say that he found them around AAO. Maybe... _Kokoro shook his head. _I am thinking too much. Mikan and Hotaru can't possibly. Maybe Hotaru but Mikan was with her so she must not be. I hope it isn't what I thought... _Kokoro turned to looked at the retreating figures of the new students in his class. Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai.

**End of Recap...**

"...should we follow them?" Mikan asked. Hotaru nodded her. "Don't let our presences be known. Be hidden." Mikan smiled a true smile. "Or course. This a rule of being an assasin." Hotaru smiled back. "Lets go," Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hands and they walked off together.

_Meanwhile..._

Natsume was sitting under HIS Sakura tree. He even wrote his name on it. Literally. He was busy reading his manga while the rest were playing. Ruka sat beside him, not joining the other boys. He kept patting his bunny who was constantly in his hands, Usagi. Just then, Mikan and Hotaru arrived. "What do we do?" Mikan asked.

"Idiot. Of course we observe and take down notes to see of he is strong." Hotaru said. "Have you forgot what we had decided?" She asked. Mikan shook her head furiously. "Of course not!" Hotaru frowned. "Don't lie. 25 rabbits for lying." Mikan cried as she took out her purse and gave 25 rabbits to Hotaru. "Lie again so that I will get more rabbits okay?" Hotaru said. "You just contradicted yourself..." Mikan muttered. Unfortunately, she heard it. "30 rabbits for saying behind my back and another 20 rabbits for retorting. Total, 50 rabbits. Helping you doing mental calculation, would be total 60 rabbits." Hotaru held out her hand. Mikan cried out anime tears and took out her purse and handed another 60 rabbits. Hotaru spoke again. "For making me wait for so long, another 10 rabbits."

This time, Mikan grab 10 rabbits furiously out of her purse and slapped the money onto her _best friend's_ hand. "Good...your fast this time..." Hotaru counted. _Its not good for me!!! My rabbits!!!_ Mikan thought sadly. "Oi...what are youy two doing?" Both girls looked up. There stood a very furious Natsume and gang. "Oh...hehe?" Mikan replied. Hotaru knocked her head with the Baka Gun and lied cooly. Without batting a eyelid. "We decided to get out of the classroom to get some fresh air when this baka," Hotaru pointed to Mikan, "had to drop her necklace and we were searching for it."

"..."

"You don't trust me Hyuuga? Why don't you go find it?" Hotaru said. "Why you! Nobody must be rude to Natsume!" Mochu the bald boy snapped and rushed to hit Hotaru. "Don't you dare hurt her..." Mikan stopped his hand. "We have just found my necklace. Thats all. You hurt her in any form of way, physically or mentally, you will get it, from me!" Mikan's face was hidden by her long golden hair. She moved her head a little and her front hair was moved. Everyone frozed for what they saw was not normal. Hotaru widened her eyes. _Not again! _Mikan had red eyes. Natsume, who was the first one to regain his composure, smirked. "Hm...so what will you do?"

"..." Mikan's eyes widened a little and it turned a darker red. "...I will snapped your poor little defenseless neck into half!" She spat. "I don't care if you did save us or not." Mikan quickly added. She had read Natsume's mind. He wanted to say that even though he had save them. Everyone flinched except Hotaru and Natsume. Hotaru forwned and she did the unthinkable thing. She hugged Mikan. "Stop..." She said. "Stop it Mikan..." Mikan's eyes went back to normal. She stood up. "Consider yourself lucky boys, if you dare make me angry again, don't blame me for being merciless." With that, she hoisted Hotaru up and she walked off.

"What is wrong wiht them! They must be insame!" Mochu complained. Ruka turned to look at Natsume. "Natsume?" He turned to look at Natsume. Concern was evident in his eyes. Natsume turned to face him. "I'm okay Ruka. Lets go guys." Natusme said. The rest followed.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Hotaru asked. "Are you okay?" Mikan touched the comforting hand on her shoulder. "I am fine Hotaru, its just that..." Hotaru all of a sudden hugged her. "Don't speak." Mikan smiled and kept silent. After all, this was Hotaru's way of being concerned. After a few minutes, Hotaru spoke. "Come. Its the next period. If I am rihgt, its Jinno's class next." Mikan stood up. "No sensei?"

"He's not our sensei. No one is." Hotaru murmered. "Yeah...you are right...but this, is just for show." Hotaru nodded. "Of course. What do you expect?" Mikan sighed. "Nothing. Mothing at all..." It was silent for a while. "Lets go." Hotaru muttered and Mikan trailed behind her.

_SLAM!_

Mikan and Hotaru rushed in. "You are lucky Jinno sensei hasn't come yet. Hurry up and sit down!" Yuu, aka Iincho, whispered. Mikan looked at the empty seats behind. "Wheres the both of them?" She asked. "They do not come. They always skip." Mikan said, "Oh..." Hotaru turned to look at Mikan. "What are you doing? Hury up and come up here." Hotaru said. "H-hotaru? So fast? Coming!" Just as she had placed on foot on the steps, the door slid open.

_A short brown haired man...wears glasses...looks strict...string at me!? Don't tell me its Jin-jin?! _"Sakura! What do you think you are doing!? Go back to your seat before I give you detention!" Jinno-sensei aka, Jin-jin, yelled at Mikan. She jumped up and salute. "Yes sir!" With that, she marched back to her seat while the class laughed except for Hotaru. "Sorry Jin-J- inno-sensei!" Mikan said. _Phew! Nearly said Jin-jin..._

"Just get back to your seat Sakura so that we can start lesson." Jinno ordered. "Hai..." Mikan sat down. _Bleh! Curse you Jin-jin! You must have been cursed in your previously life. _She mentally thought and stuck out her tongue mentally, at Jinno. _...I still can't read their minds. Why is Sakura-san and Imai-san so careful? What are they hiding? _Kokoro thought. He shook his head and paid attention to Jinno-sensei who was teaching the class.

"Snore...snore..." A few snoozes were heard. Jinno became angry and his face turned red. He looked for the person who was sleeping in his class. How dare this person sleep in his class! He will never allow it. He scanned through the whole class. The class too, looked around for the person to see who was the daredevil. There, Jinno found her. Mikan Sakura snoozing away. An anime angry mark appeared on his face. He got out his rod(Is that a rod?) and electricity came out of it. It came flying but all of a sudden when it was close to Mikan, it disappeared.

"W-what? Sakura! Wake up!" Jinno walked towards her and shook her roughly. "Huh?" Mikan rubbed her eyes cutely causing the boys to blush. "Huh? Jin-jin?" Everyone turned white, with their jaws dropped except of course, Hotaru. "J-jin-jin!? Detention Sakura!" Jinno roared and he stomped off to the blackboard to teach the class. Mikan covered her mouth when she realised what she had just said. _Oops...silly me...oh well, doesn't matter..._ "Sorry!!!!" Mikan wailed. "Detention!" Jinno said. "Hai...sorry..." Mikan cried anime tears.

**What did you think you are doing?**

_Oh...hehe Hotaru...so sorry...I stayed up the whole night to read the information..._

**How are we suppose to gather information?**

_I suppose you have to do it yourself..._

**Looks like it. See you tomorrow...**

_Ok._

Mikan stopped reading Hotaru's thoughts and went off to the detention classroom. Hotaru packed her stuff. Just then, she saw Kokoro's face pale white. "What?" She took a step towards him. By then, they were the only ones left."Y-you and M-mikan...AAO!!" He pointed. Hotaru's eyes widened but soon, it changed into a smirk. "So you found out. But, you won't tell Matsume and his friends..." Kokoro moved backwards but accidently tripped. "Y-you..." Hotaru walked towards him slowly. "So, how did you find out?" She asked. Kokoro dare not refuse. "When Mikan talked to you in the mind..."

"I see...she dropped her Nullification...and you took advantage of it..." Hotaru said. "How does she have two alices?!" Kokoro asked. "...SEC." With that, Kokoro fell unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good. You can still review if you do not have an account.


	4. A New Enemy, A New Friend

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...:**

_Mikan stopped reading Hotaru's thoughts and went off to the detention classroom. Hotaru packed her stuff. Just then, she saw Kokoro's face pale white. "What?" She took a step towards him. By then, they were the only ones left."Y-you and M-mikan...AAO!!" He pointed. Hotaru's eyes widened but soon, it changed into a smirk. "So you found out. But, you won't tell Natsume and his friends..." Kokoro moved backwards but accidently tripped. "Y-you..." Hotaru walked towards him slowly. "So, how did you find out?" She asked. Kokoro dare not refuse. "When Mikan talked to you in the mind..."_

_"I see...she dropped her Nullification...and you took advantage of it..." Hotaru said. "How does she have two alices?!" Kokoro asked. "...SEC." With that, Kokoro fell unconscious._

**End of Recap...**

Mikan Sakura twirled her blue pen in her hands. For punishment, she had to write, I will pay attention in class, 100 times. She had just finished and Jinno was busy marking some papers. There was a nother boy with her, in a differentclass. More specifically, the C class. He had not finished yet and was struggling to finish it. She noticed his palms were sweaty, he kept biting his lower lip and he kept shaking his left foot. "Since you are done, you may leave." Jinno said. Mikan glanced and him, nodded and passed the paper to Jinno before walking out of the class. "Do not do it again Sakura," Jinno said. Mikan nodded. She had to look after Natsume. She can't afford to fail this mission. She slid open the door and walked out and slid the door back.

_Now to find Hotaru... _Mikan walked towards the Sakura tree. She had a gut feeling that Natsume will be there...and he will be alone. _I knew it! _Mikan had just found Natsume who was busy leaning against the Sakura tree, reading his manga. There, she spotted Hotaru above him, hidden among the flowers and he had not even notice her. Mikan inwardly frowned. How could AAO consider Natsume as an important tool? He was so weak! He didn't even know that Hotaru was above him and, she was already at his side. She decided to play her fake character.

"Hey," She called out. Natsume lifted his manga from his face and looked at Mikan. "What? Leave me alone Sakura," He said coldly. Mikan mentally wanted to slap him, but refrain from doing so. Instead, she gave a big, fake, grin and plopped beside him. "Natsume, don't be so cold!" Natsume frowed. "Get away from me and do not even come and touch the MY Sakura tree with your germs on you." He spat. "Mou, meanie!" Mikan pouted. _How you like my acting skills, bastard! _"A girl who wears polka dotted panty should not say that..." Natsume said cooly.

Hotaru from above slapped her mouth. Mikan's jaws dropped. Hotaru recovered quickly and kept her poker face. As expected from her. Mikan's face turned beet red from embarssment. _1...2...3... _Hotaru counted. "HOW DARE YOU NATSUME HYUUGA!!!!! YOU PEEKED AT IT DIDN"T YOU!!!!" Mikan slapped him. Bingo! She got him. Suprised by her action, Natsume didn't have enough time to react. He recovered quickly. "I didn't peek," He said cooly. "you showed it to me. Not the other way round." Mikan stomped off in anger. Natsume smirked. "Thats better," Hotaru entally sighed but still continued to watch over Natsume.

**Mikan, Kokoro, he found out...**

Mikan froze and that statement and quickly and cautiously, she went back and climbed up the Sakura tree without Natsume noticing.

_Excuse me?!_

**Idiot! He found out! When we talked in our minds, Kokoro used that chance to use his alice and he heard our conversation!**

_What did you do to him then?_

**I knocked him unconscious and dumped him at a nearby AAO site. **

_I see...how are we going to proceed from here?_

**We have a period of time to get Natsume to our side so we have to make it quick. Mikan, make sure you get close to him. I'll try to divert Bunny Boy's attention.**

_Bunny Boy?_

**Nogi Ruka**

_Okay. But that was probably the longest sentence I have ever heard you say!_

**Mikan!**

_Okay! But...will he find out? I mean my red eyes..._

**...idiot. He already knows. Change or plans, I'll take Bunny Boy as another hostage. Natsume won't dare to do anything.**

_Wow...you are an genius..._

**Just do it Mikan.**

_Okay!_

Hotaru teleported herself away to Ruka with the help of Mikan. _Now, how am I suppose to...hm... _Mikan pondered. But after a while, she shrugged her shoulders and left without Natsume noticing.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

"So...I suppose to help Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan?" A cute, childish voice said. "Yes." Reo Mouri nodded. "Okay, I really hope to meet them again anyway!" The girl grinned. "Idiot!" Reo grumbled. "Eh??? Why?" The girl pouted childishly and jumped onto Reo. "Don't call me an idiot!!!" She punched Reo. In order to stop her, he agreed. "Fine! You are not an idiot! Now, get of my back!" The girl jumped down. "Okay! Just don't call me an idiot anymore."

"Whatever," Reo rolled his eyes. "I will help them kill Natsume right? If they fail to get him on our side...." The girl bowed her head down so that Reo would not see her eyes. "Yeah. Go..." Reo said. The girl smirked. "This, would be fun..." She changed into her cute mode and skipped happily out of AAO. Reo kneeled down and panted a little. "A pain in the butt to take care of Aihara Suzuka."

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good. You can still review if you do not have an account.


	5. The Truth

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...:**

_"Whatever," Reo rolled his eyes. "I will help them kill Natsume right? If they fail to get him on our side...." The girl bowed her head down so that Reo would not see her eyes. "Yeah. Go..." Reo said. The girl smirked. "This, would be fun..." She changed into her cute mode and skipped happily out of AAO. Reo kneeled down and panted a little. "A pain in the butt to take care of Aihara Suzuka."_

**End of Recap...**

The long dark green haired teenager, about 17 twirled her long side green fringed which had been parted. "Hm...so this is Gakuen Alice..." She muttered to herself. She stared at the school with her big baby blue eyes. She chuckled a little and vanished. Her presence was gone along with her and so was her scent. "I hope to see Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan again!" She sang and skipped along the way...far far away from Gakuen Alice.

Mikan Sakura sighed. She had overslept and she had gotten a detention from Jinno. Hotaru and shot her with the Baka Gun three times i na single hour and...she was famish due to all of the choas going on in the morning. To make matters worse, Suzuka, her friend in AAO had just arrived posing as a new student in her class, Karin Suzuki. She used her name backwards. 'Rin', is Suzu. Her fake surname! 'Suzu' too! Karin had followed her and Hotaru all the way! She was a triple as well, having the alice, recreational. She was able to melt everything and mold it into something else.

"Suzuka! What so you think you are doing?!" Mikan whispered harshly at the Northern forest. She hope that nobody would be here. It was the safest yet the dangerous place of gakuen Alice. "Mou, Mikan-chan, Gay Boy decided to send me here incase Natsume refused to join AAO and I will assist you in helping you and Hotaru-chan kill him!" Gay Boy was Suzuka or Karin's way of calling Reo. Suprising, it was Hotaru who thought out of it. But only, Hotaru and Suzuka called him that. Yuka had forbidden Mikan to call Reo that and caused Mikan to sulk in her room for hours, making Reo snicker.

"But...we could do it ourselves..." Hotaru grumbled. "They knew you could do it." Karin said. "But, they were scared you will take too long. The limit is a month. If we can't do it, kill him..." Karin smirked. "Okay." Mikan said. "Enough time." Hotaru nodded her head. "More than enough. We plan to take Nogi Ruka as hostage." Karin grinned. "A splendid idea." Hotaru frowned. "Kokoro found out. I made him unconscious and he was taken to some AAO base near here. I created a clone so that they won't find out." Karin nodded her head, thinking. "Alright. We can use him as a bait too..."

"Lets meet up later..." Mikan said. Everyone agreed. They then, left for the next class, each filled with anticipation, of finishing this quest early.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Yuka was busy knitting someting. _I am sure Mikan would love this hand knitted shirt! _After a while, she had finished and lifted it up to see. She sweatdropped. It was...quite...hm...it doesn't look like one at all. It looked...messy, out of shape. The sleeves were too long, the collar looked too small for the head to fit in. Yuka sighed. "I guess I have to redo it..." She grumbled. She unkinitted it and she really paid attention to the instructions this time round. "I will give this to Mikan!" She promised.

_After a few hours..._

"Urgh!!!! How does this stupid thing works???!!!!" She screamed in irritation. She pulled everything out. After realising what she had done, she sighed and picked up the mess. Reo popped in, "Yo, this place sure looks like some sort of rubbish dump..." He commented. Yuka glared. "None of your business, Reo!" Yuka kicked him out making him landing on his face flat out of his room and she slamed the door shut and locked it. Reo picked himself up and tried to nurse his bleeding nose. "Curse you Yuka!" He yelled and he stomped off, making Yuka chuckle. "I would like you to see how you curse me," She muttered. She sat down at her bed and stared out at the window. _Mikan, I hope you are fine... _Yuka then finally got herself to calm down and she started on the shirt again.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Karin was feeling bored. Whatever she was taught, she had learned beofre in AAO. She, had NOTHING to , she doodled on her paper. She glanced at Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan was...sleeping and Hotaru pretended to pay attention to Jinno but in her mind, she was busy thinking on how to capture Ruka.

**SLAM!**

Karin nearly jumped up in sudden shock. She turned her head to the front and saw Jinno glaring at her. "Please do not keep looking at the back, Suzuki, the teacher is not there but here, in the front and Sakura! Do not sleep!" Karin saw Mikan blinking cutely at Jinno, rubbed her eyes making the class say, 'awwwww' and she stared at Jinno. "Jinno-sensei?" Mikan questioned. More likely to herself. "Sakura! Suzuki! Since you all are so smart, solve these questions!" Jinno handed Karin a chalk and threw the other at Mikan. Luckily, Mikan caught it...but she caught it with her forehead. "Ouch!" She rubbed her forehead and wiped of the white dust on her forehead. She took the chalk and do three questions and Karin did another three.

Jinno looked at his answers and his jaws dropped. Every, single one of them was correct. "Hm...good work..." He grumbled. "go back to your seats and Sakura, don't sleep. Suzuki, don't doodle," Both girls nodded and went back to their seats. This time, they paid attention. On the outside, that is. Mikan tried to think out of ways to get Natsume while Karin was thinking of having a nice, long hot bath. _...a bath would be good... _The period was almost end by that time. It was great news for the three AAO spies.

**I will go lure Bunny Boy now. **Hotaru got up and left the classroom the moment the bell rung.

_Alright._

Who is Bunny Boy?

_Nogi Ruka_

Okay. So...what should we do?

_I don't know..._

Karin and Mikan had to stop their conversation as Hyuuga Natsume had slammed his hand onto the table and Mikan pretended to jump in fright. "Natsume! What are you trying to do!" Mikan wailed. Natsume stared at her. "Where is Koko?" He asked. Mikan pretended to shrug her shoulders. "I do not know what are you talking about. I hardly interact with him."

"Don't play games with me Polka," Natsume growled. Mikan bit her lip and stood up. "Don't call me that! Besides, I am telling you, I don't know!" Mikan bellowed. Karin walked towards her hurriedly and hugged her. "Mikan-chan," Mikan's eyes were starting to turn red already. Mikan paused for a little while and looked at Karin. "I am fine,"

"No you are not," Karin shook her head. "let me deal with this..." She whispered to Mikan. Luckily, Natsume did not hear what she had said. "Why are your eyes red?" Natsume asked. Not wanting to blow their cover, Mikan agreed to tell. But not the whole. Karin nodded her head in approval. She sat on a nearby bench while Natsume sat the one opposite of Mikan.

"My...my...eyes, they will become red when I am angry...sad...when my eyes are blue. Green for happiness, purple for jealousy..." Mikan paused. Natsume took this chance to say something. "How come?" _So thats why her eyes turned red at that time. _Mikan smiled. "I knew you would ask that...I think it has been like this since I was born." _No duh! Of course not! _"Lazy would be yellow, bored would be, orange. Embarassment would be pink." Mikan ticked off the emotions one by one. "I guess...thats all?" Mikan shrugged. "If I touhgh out of more, I will tell you," Natsume slowly nodded his head. "Hm...Polka," Mikan's eyes turned red. "What?!" Natsume smirked. "Do you like...me?" Mikan's heart punded. _Doki..doki..._

"Huh? What!?" Mikan just realised what he had said and her eys turned pink. Natsume snapped his fingers. "Knew it." Mikan's eyes were still pink. "You..." She had just realised that he was testing her out! "Idiot!" Her eyes turned blue and she dashed out of the classroom. "Mikan-chan!" Karin called out. She rushed after Mikan. _Mou...Natsume, this idiot! _"Wait! Suzuki! Polka!" Natsume said.

Mikan kept running but all of a sudden, she paused. _Why am I...running away? I am not...can it be... _Her eyes turned blue. "It can't be..." She murmured. "Mikan-chan!" Mikan turned towards the voice. "Suzuka-chan..." She unconsciously whispered. "Mikan-chan!" Karin waved and soon caught up with Mikan. "Mikan-chan..."

"Sorry...could you leave me alone for a little while?" Mikan turned her back. "...its okay Mikan-chan, I will wait." Kari smiled sadly and she walked off. _My hot bath is waiting for me! But...Mikan-chan...it can't be can it? _ The moment Karin left, Mikan walked towards a nearby bench and crumpled onto it. _Uso! I...I...I... _Mikan's eyes became even more blue. "I..." She whispered.

"I what Polka?" Mikan jumped up in pure fright. "Natsume?! I...you..." Mikan stuttered. "Huh?" Natsume smirked. "So...what was that sentence, Polka?" Mikan's eyes turned pink. "N-none of your business! And stop calling me Polka!" She stood up and crossed her arms and her back faced Natsume. "...Polka,"

"Like I said, stop calling me Polka!" Mikan faced him. This time one eye was red, the other was pink. "What? Polka, your eyes..." Natsume said. "Stop calling me Polka and you think I will tell you about my two coloured eyes?!" Mikan shrieked and she stomped off, not wanting Natsume to catch her. "W-wait!" Natsume called out but Mikan did not listen and ran off to god knows where.

_...Mikan...I... _Natsume thought.

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good. You can still review if you do not have an account.


	6. Capturing Ruka

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...:**

__

"Like I said, stop calling me Polka!" Mikan faced him. This time one eye was red, the other was pink. "What? Polka, your eyes..." Natsume said. "Stop calling me Polka and you think I will tell you about my two coloured eyes?!" Mikan shrieked and she stomped off, not wanting Natsume to catch her. "W-wait!" Natsume called out but Mikan did not listen and ran off to god knows where.

_...Mikan...I... _Natsume thought.

**End of Recap...**

Imai Hotaru was busy, finding Nogi Ruka, aka, Bunny Boy. She had just took out her detecting device from her pocket and was about to use it when someone called her. "Imai-san!" Hotaru turned towards the voice and slipped her device back into the pocket again. "Yuu-san?" She asked. "What?" Tobita Yuu ran towards her and was panting hard. "H-have you seen Mikan-chan?"

"...no." Hotaru replied. "I see..." Yuu said crestfallen. "Why?" She asked. "Er...no! I was just wondering..." Yuu waved his hands. "Oh..ok..." Hotaru muttered. "Um...I better not bother you! See you later!" Yuu said and he rushed off. "Okay." Hotaru nodded. _...so troublesome... _Hotaru took out the device and switched it on. She took out a strand of golden hair. Nogi Ruka's strand of hair. She placed it in a small holder attached at the side of the device. The strand of hair disappeared, the moment it was placed in the holder.

"DNA checked. The person whom you are currently looking for is here." The device spoke and the screen showed a small blinking light in a certain place of the screen. "That place...I thought you would never be there...this will be troublesome...very, troublesome..." Hotaru placed the device back and she walked slowly to the Library, as if she had plenty of time. _To make matters worse, he is at the Library and many people are usually there...how am I suppose to get him out? I just can't ask him to go out of the Library unless I have a good reason..._Hotaru had her hand held at her chin. All of a sudden, she snapped her fingers. _I got it! As simple as that!_

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Azumi Yuka had just finished her knitting of a suit for Mikan. She held it out. "I am sure Mikan would love this," She muttered to herself. "A matching pair of gloves and scarf would be wonderful too!" Yuka soon got out another few more red yarn balls. "A little of other colours..." She took out black and white yarn. "Hm...I think this will be great!" She started on the gloves first. "Black gloves with red fingers coming right up!" Yuka grinned. And, she got to work.

She put all her effort and concentration into it. She didn't even realise that Reo Mouri had just stepped into her room, not knocking against the door. Looks like he did not learn his lesson from the previous incident. Reo smirked and snatched away the 1/100 done gloves. "Huh? What is this?" Reo mocked. In fact, he had been listening to Yuka's talk from outside. "...give it back!" Yuka snatched it back, slapped him and gave him a kick in the butt which set him flying and landing face flat on the ground first. Again.

"Come back again and I will personally send you to hell..." Yuka threatened. Reo picked himself up while trembling. "You'll par for this!" With that, he staggered off. Yuka's head turned round. "Pfft! Thats you always said."

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Hotaru slammed her hand onto the table making Ruka jumped up in fright. "I-imai-san! Please don't do that! You had scared me!" Other students who were in the Library glared at them and the two became quiet. "S-sorry!" Ruka bowed. Hotaru ignored them. "Ruka, Natsume is in trouble..." Hotaru said, trying to sound anxious. "WHAT!???!!!!" Ruka yelled out. "SH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Others glared. The staff member took RUka and Hotaru and trew them out for making a disturbance.

"W-wait!" Ruka called out. "What do you mean by Natsume is in trouble?!" Ruka asked frantically to the retreating figure of Hotaru Imai. "...Sakura tree. He...was on a mission..." Hotaru lied. "What? Natsume didn't tell me!" Ruka ran past her and out to the garden. "...fool." Hotaru muttered and used a alice stone. She teleported herself to the Sakura tree.

_A few minutes later..._

"N-natsume! Where are you!" Ruka could be heard. Hotaru stood in one of the thick branches which could support her weight. The Sakura petals had hid her from view. "...your doom." Hotaru whispered. She jumped down the tree from behind and hid behind it. As soon, as Ruka reached the tree he blacked out. But before he does so, he whispered out a few words. "I-imai-san...how could you...you..." His eyes tried to stay awake but failed. All he saw, was the blurry image of Hotaru Imai smirking and muttering, idiot.

Hotaru caught Ruka beofre he slump to the ground but...Ruka's head just so happen to fall onto Hotaru's chest. Hotaru turned red in anger, of course, in embarrassment as well. But it was shown slightly. She pushed Ruka's body away and she carried him all the way to a nearby AAO base.

After placing him there, she went back, to her laboratory, to create a Ruka clone. So that, people would not wonder why Ruka was not here or something...

Mikan Sakura sniffed. She was wondering why was she feeling like this. She hugged herself tightly. She was currently sitting on a grassy hill. "Could it be..." She whispered. "...love? I am in love with...Natsume? All those times...I argued with him because I refused to admit that I fell for him? I didn't want him to know? I don't know anymore...but...its not like as though he likes me..." She whispered. For the first time in her whole life, Mikan Sakura cried.

"W-what am I going to do? What about okaa-sama? What am I suppose to do? I can't betray her...all of those hard work, training...I didn't train for nothing! I...I...trained because I...wanted okaa-sama to be proud of me, to get revenge on Gakuen Alice for killing my otou-sama...to rotect the ones I love most in AAO and yet... and yet...I fell for my enemy...I am pathetic...I can't call Azumi Yuka, my mother. She won't be proud of me..." Mikan hugged herself tighter then ever. "I...must get rid of my feelings..." She stood up and, her face became emotionless.

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good. You can still review if you do not have an account.


	7. 20 Days

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...:**

__

"W-what am I going to do? What about okaa-sama? What am I suppose to do? I can't betray her...all of those hard work, training...I didn't train for nothing! I...I...trained because I...wanted okaa-sama to be proud of me, to get revenge on Gakuen Alice for killing my otou-sama...to rotect the ones I love most in AAO and yet... and yet...I fell for my enemy...I am pathetic...I can't call Azumi Yuka, my mother. She won't be proud of me..." Mikan hugged herself tighter then ever. "I...must get rid of my feelings..." She stood up and, her face became emotionless.

**End of Recap...**

Hotaru Imai was still busy creating a Nogi Ruka clone. Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "...the doors locked!" Hotaru called out. "Don't even think of coming in! I am busy by the way so scram!" Hotaru ordered.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The person kept trying to break down the door. One last hit and the door broke. Tsubasa Andou just broke in. "H-hey..." Hotaru stared at him furiously. "What?" Tsubasa chuckled nervously. "Have you seen...Mi...kan...chan?" Tsubasa came to stare at the half made clone of Nogi Ruka. The top was done only though. "Hotaru-chan, what is that?" He asked nervously. "...a clone of Nogi Ruka." Hotaru answered directly. "Erm....why would you do that?"

"...I am tired of chasing Nogi Ruka even though it is SO easy but...for some reason, I am tired so I decided to make a cone of him. At least my clone would be obedient and would do everything I say." Hotaru lied without batting an eyelid. "Ahahaha...eto...so...have you seen Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa sweatdropped and asked once again. "...no. Now, leave me alone and pay me for the door and for asking me questions..." Hotaru held out her palm. "Total, would be 3000 rabbits but since I had to do the caculation for you it would be 3500 rabbits. Add another 500 rabbits to it because I am wasting my sliva talking to you. You do know how much do you?" Amanatsu turned to look at them.

"O-of course I do!" Andou took out 4000 rabbits. "Here!" Hotaru counted the money. "Good. Scram!" Amanatsu carried a struggling Andou off, threw him out and got a new replacement of the door. "...how troublesome..." Hotaru sighed. "Hotaru-sama, are you okay?" Amanatsu asked. "...yeah...thanks..." Hotaru smiled. "...okay. Call me if you need help..." Amanatsu went back into sweeing the floor. "Yeah..."

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Mikan Sakura was busy thinking on how to finish this mission quickly. _I can't fall in love with him...I must please them! _Mikan thought. "I have to..." She whispered. "Have to what?" Mikan stood up quickly and turned towards to Natsume who was busy rubbing his chin. "Wow, baka youjo, I didn't think you had that much strength..."

"...Natsume..." Mikan looked at him. "Hm?" Natsume looked up. "Baka youjo?" Silence was heard. "...nothing..." Mikan walked off. _...She didn't scram when I call her baka youjo...something is off... _Natsume thought.

"Minna-san, Mikan-chan looks off...shall we try to cheer her up?" Anna and Nonoko asked the class. Without Mikan of course. They had gathered everyone...EVERYONE. Including Natsume. And Hotaru. By the way, the Nogi clone was already done. "Humph! Why should we go cheer her up? The more off she is, the happier I will fell!" Sumire flicked her dark green permed hair. Her followers nodded in agreement. "Sumire-chan! Mikan-chan is our classmate! Our friend! We must try to cheer her up!" Nonoko said. All the boys except Natsume and gang nodded in agreement. Few girls nodded their heads as they didn't like the idea of Mikan stealing Natsume. Few who weren't infatuated with Natsume nodded their head. They loved Mikan. She was such a cute, lovable girl. "Well then, thats settled. We have long ago gotten everything so, please come in your best okay?" Anna said.

"Hai..." The class chorused.

...now what? Karin thought.

**This is stupid... **Hotaru thought. Both Hotaru and Karin immediately left the classroom after everyone had left. They left for Hotaru's laboratory. The safest place.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Mikan Sakura was lying on the Sakura tree. She sighed. She had blue eyes currently. As well as orange. "So bored..." She whispered. "Now, what shall I do?" Sha asked herself out loud. "do what Polka?"

"...its you...don't bother me..." Mikan sighed. _Why do I always_ see _him at wrong places? _Mikan sighed one again. "oi...whats wrong? You don't even bother to shout back anymore..." Natsume asked. "Its not like you to be concerned!" Mikan snapped. "...I am going off..." Natsume muttered. He jumped down and walked away. _Mikan... _"...baka Natsume." Mikan whispered. Then, she turned to stare at the cluds drifting by. "If only I were like the clouds...how fun would that be? Always being carefree..."

_20 days left before assaination._

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good. You can still review if you do not have an account.


	8. 5 Days?

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...:**

__

"...its you...don't bother me..." Mikan sighed. _Why do I always_ see _him at wrong places? _Mikan sighed one again. "oi...whats wrong? You don't even bother to shout back anymore..." Natsume asked. "Its not like you to be concerned!" Mikan snapped. "...I am going off..." Natsume muttered. He jumped down and walked away. _Mikan... _"...baka Natsume." Mikan whispered. Then, she turned to stare at the cluds drifting by. "If only I were like the clouds...how fun would that be? Always being carefree..."

_20 days left before assaination._

**End of Recap...**

"...19 days left..." Karin ticked off another day on her calender while lying on her bed in her pyjamas, "...Mikan..." She whispered. She really is worried about Mikan. After all, she had just realised that Mikan had fallen for Natsume and vice versa, she can't not worry! She quickly place the calender back, dressed up and packed her bag and was ready for school. She rushed out of her room, for breakfast.

At the table, she ate very fast making people around her inch further away from her. She dumped her bowl into the sink and rushed off way beofre others. "I wonder whats wrong...neh, Hotaru?" Mikan asked. "...I don't know..." Hotaru replied. _Actually, I do...I think. _Hotaru wuickly finished her breakfast too and walked after Karin. "Wait! Hotaru!" Mikan called out.

"Come after us later." Hotaru commanded. Mikan reluctantly obeyed and sat back to quitely finish her breakfast with a pout on her face throughout her meal and to the classroom. "Hotaru!" Mikan called out and rushed to hug Hotaru.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Mou...Hotaru..." Mikan wailed. Hotaru ignored her and continued to fix her new invention. "..." Mikan slowly dragged herself up to her seat while crying anime tears. Hotaru was definitely not concentrating on her work. Rather, she has been thinking on what Karin had said to her in the morning.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hotaru called out Karin. "Suzuka!" She called out. "...Hotaru-chan?" Suzuka turned around. "Whats wrong?" She smiled. "Cut the crap Suzuka! Mikan! I think she-"_

_"I know...she fell for...Natsume Hyuuga, our target..." Suzuka cut Hotaru off. "Suzuka, you-" Hotaru pause her sentence. Tears were coming out from Suzuka's eyes._

_PLOP!_

_Her tears fell to the ground. "...what shall we do? I don't know anymore Hotaru-chan...please help me..." Suzuka crumbled to the ground and started sobbing. Hotaru hugged her tightly. "...we have to stop Mikan from falling that person."_

_"But! Won't it be the same-" Suzuka was about to say when Hotaru cut her off. "It won't. I'll make sure of that."_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Hotaru sighed. Luckily, no one saw what she had done. "Hotaru..." Hotaru looked up towards the voice. "Karin..." Karin sat beside her. "Neh Hotaru-chan...are you sure?"Hotaru paused to stare at her for awhile. She answered confidently. "I am." Karin smiled. "I hope so..." With that, the class started on their lesson.

The next day, Mikan Sakura did not want to go to class in the morning and pretended she had a feve, with the help of an illness alice. She layed in her bed, wondering what should she do. "...Hotaru...I wonder what will she do if she was me...she surely would have an idea on what to do by now..." Mikan sighed. She buried her face into her pillow. "Eh? Why is it so wet? Oh my..." Mikan touched her face. _Yadda...I fell for Natsume...now what am I suppose to do? Hotaru...Suzuka...they won't be happy...I cried afterall. I am really a failure. _Mikan buried her face deeper into the pillow. "I am a baka...a true one. The most stupid one in the whole world..." She muttered. She stood up. She trashed her whole room with her alices. "I HATE! I HATE! I HATE..." Mikan panted. Luckily, her was a sound proof room. No one could hear her no matter how loud she is. "I hate...Natsume Hyuuga..." tears started to form in her eyes. soon, they dropped all to the carpeted ground. "I hate him...I hate him for making me fall in love with him...I hate him for making me fell this way I hate him for making me feel comfotable with him...I hate him because...because..." Mikan could no longer continue.

"...Mikan, I think you are feeling unwell..." Mikan turned towards the voice. "H-hotaru? Suzuka?" Hotaru stepped in followed by Suzuka. "Phooey! What did you do to your room?" Suzuka asked. "...sorry...I'll just use my alice to help fix up the room." Mikan whispered loud enough just for Hotaru and Suzuka to hear. "Mikan...I think you should back down from this mission." Hotaru said. "W-why?" Mikan stood up. Hotaru sighed. "Mikan, you are emotionally unstable right now...its best that-"

"NO! I don't want to!" Mikan interrupted by throwing Hotaru her pillow. "Mikan!" Hotaru caled out. Mikan clutched her head tightly. "I..I...don't want to! I don't want, I don't want!" She shrieked and she jumped down the building from her window. "Mikan-chan!" Suzuka rushed to building with Hotaru just behind her. Luckily, Suzuka grabbed hold onto Mikan's hand. "Mikan-chan!" She called out.

Mikan had shut her eyes tightly. She slwoly opened them. "Suzuka...let go of me!" Mikan tried to pry Suzuka's grip off her. "No! Mikan-chan! Please! Its for your own good!" Suzuka gripped onto her tighter then ever. Suzuka used her other hand to grab Mikan's other hand. "No!" Mikan screamed. "No..." Mikan calmed down and she whispered. Suzuka had her still on her vice grip. "Yes. Its...a yes." Mikan raised her head. Suzuka pulled her up. By then, people were already gathered. Hotaru had gotten a safety net at the ground.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko screamed at the sight of a Mikan dangling out of the window with Suzuka holding her hands. Others were whispering, pointing at them. "Mikan-chan, I know what you are feeling right now..." Suzuka whispered. "Eh?" Mikan turned to look at Suzuka straight in the eye.

"You know Mikan-chan...when I was on a mission, I fell for my target, Akira Souma." Mikan's eyes widened. "Akira?!"

"Yes..." Suzuka closed her eys slowly. "He was the same as Natsume. I had to convince him no matter what. Along the way, I fell for him. Unlike Natsume, he was always laughing, joking around. Able to always lift up someone's sprits. I liked that part of him...and I fell for him. But..." Tears formed around the corners of her eyes. "I killed him. He refused. I spend my days thinking long and hard, regretting the fact that I killed him. Sometimes, I wonder why didn't I try to escape with him. Why? I kept asking myself that question. You know, I was able to let go that fact when you came. You are alot like Akira in personality wise. You are like Akira, Mikan-chan. I swore that I will protect him but I failed. So, this time, I want to protect you. Neh...Mikan-chan?" Suzuka smiled within her tears. Her tears dropped onto Mikan's face. "...Suzuka..."

"I am going to let go okay?" Suzuka grinned. "Huh? Eh? Suzu-AHHHHH!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!" Mikan wailed in the air with Karin chuckling in her room. "Ahaha...hahahahaha!!!!!" Karin laughed. Everything was settled...even gossips and everything was back to normal.

Mikan, now decided that she could not love Natsume and tried to get rid of all of her feelings. The trio deicded that, in 5 days time, they will complete their mission instead of 18 days.

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good. You can still review if you do not have an account.


	9. Akira Souma

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...:**_"I am going to let go okay?" Suzuka grinned. "Huh? Eh? Suzu-AHHHHH!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!" Mikan wailed in the air with Karin chuckling in her room. "Ahaha...hahahahaha!!!!!" Karin laughed. Everything was settled...even gossips and everything was back to normal._

_Mikan, now decided that she could not love Natsume and tried to get rid of all of her feelings. The trio decided that, in 5 days time, they will complete their mission instead of 18 days._

**End of Recap...**

Hotaru, Mikan and Suzuka both wore black clothing. "Eto...ready minna?" Mikan asked. "Yep..." Suzuka nodded."...yes." Hotaru replied. They tied black masks to their faces too. "Lets go!" Mikan pumped her fist into the air. They took out two daggers each, and started to...climb the walls of the dormitory?

"Why are we doing this Mikan-chan? Come on, Hotaru-chan is just normally walking in the building!" Suzuka whined. "Eto...because it is safer this way?" Mikan piped. Just then, she lost her grip on one of her daggers. She soon started to fall but luckily, Suzuka held her foot steadily, so that she can use her hand to grab hold of Mikan. "...really...in what way is this safe?" Suzuka asked sarcastically. "...sorry...mabe we should just walk in the building..." Mikan turned red in embarrassment as Suzuka hoisted her up. "I'll teleport us to where Hotaru is." Mikan muttered. Suzuka grabbed on to her tightly. "Not to hard!" Mikan groaned.

"Sorry..." Suzuka apologised when they were with Hotaru. "Eh? Why don't you have your mask on?" Suzuka hissed at Hotaru. All three were still walking up the stairs...the Special star room was at the top. "...idiot. Wearing black clothing is already suspicious enough. If we wear a mask, we will be even more suspicious..." Hotaru snapped. "Ah...I see..." Mikan nodded her head. Suzuka slapped her forehead. "It was obvious..."

While walking, they met Sumire Shouda. "Huh? Suzuki? Sakura? Imai? What are you three doing? Black...clothing?" The trio froze. "Oh! We were hm...the outfit is our pyjamas and erm...the reason we are here..." Suzuka said but Hotaru cut her off. "To the toilet." Hotaru said. "Oh...I was just going to get a glass of water...better sleep soon..." Sumire said tiredly. "Em...okay!" Mikan grinned a fake grin. The four parted then at that point.

Sumire had just poured herself a glass of water and was thinking about the trio. _Three in a toilet?...doesn't sound right...what if...THEY WENT TO SEE NATSUME_SAMA!? Besides, the toilet was suppose to be the other way! _She spat out the water in her mouth and rushed to Natsume's room.

"Anyway, we are here." Hotaru stated. With alll the talking and whispering going on, in addition to Sumire, they had already reached the room. "Wow...its big..." Mikan had teleported the trio into Natsume's room. They hidden their presence and he doesn't know. "Remember, we came here not to kill him...yet. We are here to check out the size of the room so that we can calculate..." Hotaru said but was cut off. "Don't wory, Hotaru-chan, I know but if Mikan doesn't, I will be the one to knock some sense into her. Leave it to me!" Suzuka whispered, patting her chest. Hotaru nodded her head and gave her very, special smile. "Mou! You two are so mean!" Mikan pouted but she soon left it at there.

They scanned through the whole room. "Like a mini house..." Hotaru commented. "Are we done?" Mikan asked impatiently. "Coming, Mikan-chan..." Suzuka had just finished and she walked over to Mikan. Hotaru she too herself was also done. With that, they left by teleporting themselves.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Natsume frowned. He got out of bed to check if there was someone. He thought he had felt someone's presence...scratch that...make that a few. _Thats weird...I thought...I must be hallucinating. I better get enough sleep for tomorrow's mission. _Natsume frowned again and double checked before going back to bed.

He dropped onto the bed and shut his eyes tightly. He suddenly thought of Ruka and Kokoro. Both were acting weird since those three arrived. He shook those thoughts off and tried to dream of good things before sleeping. In a few minutes, he was asleep. He must had really been tired. He usually take an hour. Just then...

**BANG!!!!**

"Natsume-sama!" Natsume turned towards the voice. "What the...Permy? Why are you in my room?" Sumire then tried to hug him but failed. Natsume pushed her away. "Natsume-sama...why?" Sumire cried anime tears. "And I was concern about you..." Natsume frowned. "Huh? What are you talking about? Besides, you haven't answer my first question. Why are you in my room?" Natsume growled. Sumire flinched. "I thought Suzuki, Sakura and Imai would be here because I saw them walking past me. They claimed that they were going to the toilet but they went a different direction. Besides, they were together...so I thought..."

"Thought what? Get to the point!" Natsume growled. "I-I thought that they were going to take advantage of you, Natsume-sama!" Sumire squeaked. "..." Natsume's bangs covered his eyes. "Leave." He ordered. "E-eh?" Sumire took a step backwards. "I said, LEAVE!" Natsume growled once again. This time, it got into Sumire's head. "H-hai!" She bolted towards the door and ran off in fright.

Natsume sat on his bed with a thud. "..." He kept silent for awhile. Soon, he shook off the uneasy feeling he had and was about to get into his bed when, his glass window opened. "Yo!" A young handsome boy, around his age jumped into his room. "Who are you?!" Natsume got ready into his fighting stance. "Oh ho...wait a minute...I came here, to save you." The boy held out his hands in a defensive manner. "Save?" Natsume snorted. "I don't need saving." The guy smirked. "I am 100% sure you need saving."

"Who are you?" Natsume asked. The boy grinned.

"Akira Souma."

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good. You can still review if you do not have an account.


	10. Missing Fire

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...: **

_"Who are you?" Natsume asked. The boy grinned._

_"Akira Souma."_

**End of Recap...**

Mikan Sakura with her two friends walked to their classroom. Hotaru slid open the door and sat down at her usual place with Mikan beside her and Karin somewhere else. "Natsume isn't here..." Hotaru whispered. "...I know...he usually come in very early..." Mikan whispered back. Clone Ruka Nogi. Hotaru pressed a switch without anyone noticing.

The Nogi Ruka clone stood up. "Where is Natsume?" The clone sounded worried. "...we don't know Nogi-san..." Nonoko said sadly. "Ah..souka..." Ruka's eyes closed. Hotaru pressed another button. Suddenly, Ruka shot up. "I am going to find him!" He ran towards the door. "Nogi-san!" Anna called. out. It was too late. He was gone. "Mou..." Anna sat back at her seat. "I...am going to find Natsume..." Mikan dashed. "I wish you would be more patient...Mikan." Hotaru walked out of the classroom, with Karin.

"You too!?" Nonoko and Anna chimed. "...yeah." Hotaru nodded. With that, they ran after Mikan.

"Mikan!" Hotaru called out to the running Mikan. "..." Mikan looked back. She turned her head to the front and runned even faster. "Gomene..." She whispered. Karin frowned. "Mikan! Remember what I said!" She called. "Remember...?" Mikan paused. The two girls reached her, panting slightly. "Yes..." Karin said. "Please, be happy, Mikan-chan..." She smiled sadly. Her eyes widened.

_"Akira..." A year younger Suzuka whispered Akira's name. "Karin? Or is it Suzuka?" He said. "...Suzuka. Ordered by AAO, I have come here to convince you to join our side but...looks like I failed..." Suzuka smiled bitterly in the glowing night at Alice Academy's Nothern forest. There was a full moon that night. Its moonlight shone on the two brightly. Suzuka had a sword tied tightly to her back._

_"I...I don't believe it...why does it have to be you? All the times we had spent together they were fake?" Akira shook his head. "No...it can't be true..." He took a step backwards. "Face it, Souma! Its true." Suzuka said harshly. She clutched her chest tightly. "It hurts..." She bend down. Tears started to form from the corner of her eyes. Akira flinched. She called him Souma. "...I..."Akira said. "It seems that I'll have to defeat you."_

_"Yes..." Suzuka smiled a cruel yet bitter smile. She hated it. She had fallen for this man...whom she had to kill...if he refuses to join her organisation. "It either you..." Suzuka pointed at him and jabbed her finger back at herself. "or me, who comes out alive." She became emotionless. She couldn't betray them...her two best friends...they are waiting for her._

_She drawed out her sword. Akira got into his fighting position. He could only use hand to hand combat. His alice was, Revival. It could revive anything and everything...including the dead. Suzuka charged forward with Akira dodging and meanwhile kicking her sword away form her hands._

_CLANG!_

_It landed on a pavement. "...have you forgotten what my alice is?" Suzuka whispered. His eyes widened. "Yes...I cam mold anything I want even with air as its medium." Suzuka raised her hand._

_The wind was blowing mercilessly at them, hitting their face, hair flying about in every direction. Then, it stopped abruptly. "...your medium is air...?"_

_"Yes." She had created, a canon. "Your alice can only work if you are alive. I knew I should have brought her along with me..." Suzuka smiled bitterly. "Then, we don't need you..." She conjured up a canon ball with grass as its medium. She fired at him. A soundless canon. The ball hit him in the chest._

_Suzuka ran to him to check his pulse. Apparently, his was dead..._

_Suzuka stood up. She wiped away her soon flowing tears with the back of her hand and walked off into the silent night which welcomed her, enjoyed her company._

Karin looked at Mikan in the eye. "You..." She pointed at her. "will find him. We," She indicated to herself and Hotaru will have some business to do...right?" Suzuka asked. Hotaru nodded. "Yes. Get going Mikan, find whatever clues you can find. Start with his room." Hotaru ordered.

"Okay..." Mikan nodded. With that, she dashed off.

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good. You can still review if you do not have an account.

Oh....and one more thing, sorry for the short chapter. T_T.

My pc broke down and I send it for repair but 2 days later, IT BROKE DOWN AGAIN!!!!!! So, now its back and here am I, to give you my next chapter. Bye~


	11. Object

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...: **

_Karin looked at Mikan in the eye. "You..." She pointed at her. "will find him. We," She indicated to herself and Hotaru will have some business to do...right?" Suzuka asked. Hotaru nodded. "Yes. Get going Mikan, find whatever clues you can find. Start with his room." Hotaru ordered._

_"Okay..." Mikan nodded. With that, she dashed off._

**End of Recap...**

"...now what?" Hotaru asked. "I...don't know...I only say that to keep her going." Karin whispered loud enough for Hotaru to hear. "...if I had my Baka Gun, I would have shot you..." Hotaru muttered. Karin chuckled nervously. "Lets go to the Sakura tree...maybe..." Karin trailed off.

"Alright." Hotaru said and she dragged Karin along, with her trying to tug at Hotaru's arm. "Let go!!!" Karin struggled. No one was out. All were in class. Except for the three girls.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Hyuuga Natsume looked around the small apartment. "...I thought you were dead?" Natsume asked. "...I was suppose to be..." Akira said softly. "What do you mean?" Natsume raised his eyebrows. "...I better tell you from the beginning."

"...you should." Natsume countered. "..." Akira then told Natsume his story. "Before I hit the ground and die, I used my alice on myself and when I landed on the ground, I paused to hold my breath...and took a special pill which I made it myself."

"What pill?" Natsume questioned. "...A pill which does not allow others to tell if you are alive. It will beat so softly no one can tell. So, Suzuka thought I was dead." Akira explained. "So...why did you tell me? You wouldn't just come and tell me for no good reason." Natsume said. Akira let out a hearty laugh. "Right you are...I came to tell you to help you escape from death."

"...what do you mean?" Natsume's eyes narrowed. Akira turned serious. "Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai and Karin Suzuki, aka, Suzuka Aihara..."Natsume's eyes widened with pure shock. "...are part of AAO."

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Mikan Sakura flung Natsume's special star room door apart and she slammed it back into its original place. ".Ha...ha...ha..." She panted. She wiped off the sweat from her forehead and walked slowly, and cautiously, into Natsume's room. "...theres nothing. No trace...except that window. It was forced opened. No fingerprints except Natsume's either. No struggle...nothing...?" Mikan pondered. She walked towards the window. "Carefully...slowly and gently..." Mikan whispered. The window was opened slowly, carefully and gently. "Nothing." She grumbled.

"...nothing...at...all..." Mikan burst into tears. "W-what am I going to do? Natsume...where are you...?" She slumped towards the ground. A few minutes later her sobs became hiccups. "Hic!" She supported herself with a nearby table. "Hic!" She hicupped again. She stumbled towards the door. Just then she tripped on to something black, something shiny.

"Itai!" She yelped. She got up and dusted herself and turn to look at the object which, made her eyes widen in fear.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Hotaru Imai and Karin Suzuki were silent. There was nothing there as well. "What shall we do?" Karin asked. "I don't know..." Hotaru whispered. "It seems that either he has found out...or...he was kidnapped."

"That was lame." Karin said and that earned her three hits of the Baka Gun. "Itai!" Karin yelped, rubbing her head. "Serve you right," Hotaru redrawed her weapon, jumped down the Sakura tree swiftly and left. "Eh? W-wait!" Karin ran after Hotaru, jumping down the tree as well. "Mou!" She cried out.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Mikan Sakura lay on her three star bed, looking dazed. "...Natsume...Natsume..." She chanted as if it was a prayer. Tear stains were still on her cheeks. Shoes were not taken off, dirtying her bed covers. "Where are you?" She whispered for the 10th time since she left Natsume's room. "...Natsume...Natsume...where are you?" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes again and soon, they were rolling down her cheeks and onto the bed and floor.

She curled up like a ball, hugging herself tightly, flesh becoming yellowish white. She buried her head in her knees, crying her heart out. "I am so sorry...Natsume...Hotaru...Suzuka...okaa-sama...I am so sorry..." She bawled.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Mikan!" A voice called out. "Hotaru?" Mikan whispered. She scrambled to wipe her tears away and scurried to open the door. "Hotaru! You too Suzuka!" Mikan said suprised. "Karin, Mikan-chan..." Karin hissed. "Oops," Mikan clasped her mouth. "sorry..." She muttered. "Mikan..." Hotaru started but was vut off by Mikan. "Anyway, lets go in first!" Mikan faked a smile. "..." For once, Hotaru wasn't angry but rather, quite worried.

Both girls stepped in and Mikan closed the door. "So..." Mikan started. "...Mikan-chan, there was no clues at the Sakura tree." Karin whispered. "Sorry." Mikan shook her head. "I should say thank you, for helping me..." Hotaru sighed which was quite rare making Mikan and Karin turn their heads to her. "Hotaru-chan?" Kairin asked. "Er...no...back to the point," Hotaru changed the topic, "hows your site?"

Mikan's face fell. "...nothing...except for a forced open window. Other than that, no clues but..." Mikan got up form her bed and walked towards her drawer. She opened it and got out something, clutching it tightly, with a black string poking out. Mikan released her grasp. Karin's eyes widened in pure shock, pointing at the object. "T-thats his! I-it can't be! H-he's dead!" She wailed, clucthing her head tightly, falling to the ground. Luckily, Hotaru was there to catch her. "Karin!" She said in fear. "Karin!"

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good. You can still review if you do not have an account.


	12. Clues and a Little Information

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...: **

_Mikan's face fell. "...nothing...except for a forced open window. Other than that, no clues but..." Mikan got up form her bed and walked towards her drawer. She opened it and got out something, clutching it tightly, with a black string poking out. Mikan released her grasp. Karin's eyes widened in pure shock, pointing at the object. "T-thats his! I-it can't be! H-he's dead!" She wailed, clutching her head tightly, falling to the ground. Luckily, Hotaru was there to catch her. "Karin!" She said in fear. "Karin!"_

**End of Recap...**

"Hows she ?" Hotaru asked Mikan who had placed a cold towel onto Karin's forehead. "Fever. She has been overworking herself. It seems that thing belongs to him." Mikan replied and sighed. "Was my choice correct?" She whispered, looking from Karin's window in her room. "...I..." Hotaru hugged Mikan tightly, surprising Mikan. "Will always support your decisions...I am sure Suzuka does too."

"..." Mikan touched Hotaru's arm affectionately. "...Thanks..." She smiled. "Hotaru nodded her head. "I will always do so..."

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Hyuuga Natsume was busy stirring his cup of coffee, feeling quite loss. The person who he love was actually his enemy and was a elite at that. "Mikan..." He sighed. "Yo..." Natsume turned to look at Akira. "..."

"..." Akira looked solemnly at him. "...I want to give you something...a good luck charm. Part of the reason on why I survive that night." He dugged into his pocket. "...huh? A...good luck charm? What are you talking about?" Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Wait..." Akira went into another pocket. "Its not here..." He mumbled. "...it seems that I have dropped it in your room." He muttered, starting to get panic. "Its gone! Drat!" He cursed.

"...what?" Natsume asked. "Its my black crystal necklace. A present from...Suzuka..."

"...tell me..." Natsume sighed.

"Ok..."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Akira!" Akira turned to look at the girl. "Karin?" Karin caught up wiht him, slightly panting. "Neh..." She took out something from her pocket. "Here."_

_"Huh? Whats that?" Akira looked at the object, raising his eyebrow. "Its a necklace dummy!" Karin said. "I can tell! But...whats this for?" Karin sighed. She took his palm and pressed the necklace into his. "...a good luck charm. It really works. You always go on missions right?" She grinned._

_Akira's eyes widened and returned back to its original size. "...thanks." He clutched it tightly, and then wrapping it around his neck. "Thanks!" He smirked. Karin gave him a huge grin. "Thats great! Got to go! Bye!" Karin waved._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So thats what happen...and why would she give it to you? After all, she was suppose to kill you." Natsume questioned. "...I don't know...but I have a theory..." Akira said. "...spill."

"No. We will find out the truth from her." Akira stood up and clenched his fists till they were real white. "Whatever..." Natsume laid back on the couch, pretending not to be curious but deep down, it was the opposite. Humans are quite curious by nature after all...and quite selfish too, each thinking of themselves only.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

"...ngh..." Suzuka's eyelashes fluttered. "Suzuka!" Suzuka came to look at Mikan's face directly. "..." Suzuka got too shocked to say anything.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Itai!" Mikan yelped, clutching her head, jumping to a corner of a room. "Serve you right," Hotaru blew off steam form her weapon. "...piff..." Both Hotaru and Mikan turn to look at Suzuka who was trying very hard to contain her laughter. Then, she burst out. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suzuka rolled on the bed, banging against it. "Ouch!"

She had landed on the floor. "..." Silence came. "Neh..." Suzuka spoke. "That was what I gave him." Mikan sighed. "I know." Hotaru went to the mini kitchen to get a cup of tea. "Here," She handed it to Suzuka. "Thanks." Suzuka nodded and accepted graciously. "...now what?" Mikan asked. "..." No one spoke.

"I..." Suzuka muttered. "I don't know anymore...what is right...what is wrong..." Hotaru sat on the bed.

"There is no such thing as that. Its all about survival." Hotaru replied coldly. "I...guess so..." Suzuka smiled weakly. "Shall we go back...to class...?" Mikan stood up. She turned around and stared at the both of them. "Eh? Er...we should..." Suzuka said. Mikan held out both hands. "Lets go, minna!" She grinned.

Suzuka smiled. She took hold of it. "Hotaru?" Mikan tilted her head. "No...nothing." Hotaru took Mikan's hand as well and stood up. With that, they left Suzuka's room, hand in hand.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

"Hmm....hm...done!" Yuka Azuka lifted the knitted stuff to take a good look at it. "I am sure Mikan-chan will love these," She grinned to herself. "Now what shall I do? Maybe I should go spy on Reo!" With that, she skipped out of her room.

**_Author's Note: Yuka knitting stuff may be totall random up till now. If inspiration struck me, I will include the stuff Yuka knitted._**

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Mikan and the other two were already in the classroom, waiting for Jinno to come. "..." The class was silent. No one wanted to say or do anything. Anna and Nonoko who could not stand silence was already ripping something apart to vent their frustration. "..." No one spoke still.

BANG!

The door slammed open. Everyone perk up and Jinno walked in. "Sorry I am late. Lets start our lesson now. There is not much time left." He muttered and placed his books on the table. Soon lesson started, without any hitches suprising Jinno and suprising him even more that the whole class was quiet, just obeying him.

_Ah...if only everyday was like this... _Jinno sighed.

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good. You can still review if you do not have an account.


	13. Back to AAO on the First Day

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...: **

__

The door slammed open. Everyone perk up and Jinno walked in. "Sorry I am late. Lets start our lesson now. There is not much time left." He muttered and placed his books on the table. Soon lesson started, without any hitches surprising Jinno and surprising him even more that the whole class was quiet, just obeying him.

_Ah...if only everyday was like this... _Jinno sighed.

**End of Recap...**

Three days have passed. No news of Natsume and Akira, which made Mikan even more depressed. AAO has already become impatient and had retrieved the trio back to the base where Ruka and Kokoro were. Now, AAO sent other members to find Natsume Hyuuga while the three girls took a rest at the base. Clones were made by Hotaru so that the teachers will not suspect.

"Really," Reo Mouri spoke. "the higher ups are really disappointed...Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Suzuka Aihara. You three failed to get Nastume and you all still got the cheek to come back here. Well, at least you got some people who are close to Natsume. That is good. It will help lure him out and snap!" Reo slapped his hands together.

"..." Mikan stood up from the chair in Reo's room while the two follow suit. "We can't be listening to your nonsense." Mikan muttered and walked off, seemingly unaffected. Hotaru and Suzuka said nothing, keeping a emotionless face as well, hurrying after Mikan, leaving Reo behind to sulk and throw his temper, venting his anger on his poor pillow.

"Mikan!" Hotaru called out to the very fast pace Mikan. She stopped in her tracks to face Hotaru. "...nani?"

"...nothing..." Hotaru turned her head away. "...well then, I am going." With that, Mikan walked off to god knows where. "...shes gone..." Suzuka muttered under her breath. "...lets try," Hotaru started to speak, "to lure Natsume...and Akira." Suzuka flinched unknowingly at his name. "...alright." She nodded.

Then, the both of them walked off to Hotaru's lab.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Mikan Sakura walked slowly, towards her room. The moment she reaches there, she opened to the door clumsily and after locking it, she tumbled towards her bed, now body spreading on the bed. "..." Mikan was silent. She didn't know what to do anymore. She wondered if she should still follow her mother and AAO. She wondered if everyone will accept her the way she is. She wondered...if Natsume...had held a torch for her...but that was impossible...right? Mikan laughed out loud at the last question.

It was a pity that she knew that he would never love her back. Not what she had done by kidnapping Kokoro and Ruka, two of his best friends. He never would. Mikan laughed out even louder at this fact.

_What...have I been doing up till now? Am I just a mindless doll? Am I just a pawn? I must have been brainwashed by AAO... _Mikan thought sadly. Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "Go away! Leave me alone!" Mikan yelled. It seems that the person has stopped at her request or rather, her command. Then, Mikan heard footsteps fading away. Mikan looked at the mirror. She had a pair of blue eyes staring right back at her.

"NOO!!!!" Mikan screamed. She got hold of a bottle of perfume on her dressing table and smashed her mirror, making it break in to small pieces, leaving some which were big. Instantly, she grabbed hold of a big piece. "Mikan! Mikan! Whats wrong!? Mikan! Open up!" Someone yelled from out of the room. "Okaa-san?" Mikan looked at the door, gripping on the broken piece of mirror tightly, making her bleed.

"No...I am fine." She replied. "Well sorry," Yuka called out. "I'm afraid, I heard you shout 'no', and I know there is something wrong and I am not your mother for nothing so...OPEN UP THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!!" Yuka hollered. "No, no, really...I am fine..." Mikan said. "..." There was silence for awhile.

"BANG!"

Mikan jumped up in fright, making her clutch the mirror tighter than ever-with her bare hands. Her room's door's hinges broke, door landed on the floor nearly hitting Mikan but she jumped away in time. The door had a crack due to the impact on the floor. Mikan trembled, seeing her mother, Yuka, murdurous face made her want to cry.

"Mikan!!! What are you trying to do?!" Yuka yelled, pointing at the piece of glass, stained with Mikan's blood in her hands. "Oh! Er...this? I..." Mikan looked at her mother nervously, still trembling, then, looking at the piece of glass. "I...I..." Mikan couldn't make up an excuse. "Mikan! Actually..." Yuka started. "I used my teleportation alice and...saw you with Natsume Hyuuga. You...love him...don't you?" Mikan's eyes widened. "N-no! No! Not at all!" Mikan begged.

"...I know you do..." Yuka smiled sadly. "Have you forgotten?" Mikan's face turned blank. "W-what?"

"I will always support your decisions." That sentence made Mikan cry. "...sniff...ugn..." Mikan sobbed. Yuka hugged her tightly, whispering sweet words to her daughter into her ear. "Sh...its okay...I will be with you...always..." Mikan hugged Yuka back. What she really needed was here.

Comfort.

Love.

Those...was what she will truly need.

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good. You can still review if you do not have an account. Sorry that I so long haven't update.


	14. Preparation

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...: **

_Comfort._

_Love._

_Those...was what she will truly need._

**End of Recap...**

Natsume Hyuuga contemplated on his current situation. Should he go rescue Ruka and Kokoro? But AAO...will be waiting for him...including Mikan Sakura...to pounce on him. But still, Kokoro and Ruka are his best friends and he cannot just leave them in the lurch! He was stuck at this point.

_Mikan_

Natsume thought of her name. He really wanted to change fate ? Why can't Mikan be on his side? Is it wrong to love her? Is it wrong to change fate? He really wanted to know. He stared at a secret photo which he had brought along with him before leaving his room together with Akira.

The picture was shown to be Mikan.

He had secretly taken a photo of her. He felt like he was some sort of love-sick boy but that was definitely not the point right now. How was he going to get Mikan on his side? He clenched his fists in frustration and pounded on the table.

"Damn it!"

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

"We can no longer wait any further, we shall attack. Mikan Sakura." A deep voice whispered.

"Yes." Mikan was was kneeling down bowed her head.

"Tell the others. We will launch it. We are going to stop this wild goose chase." The voice commanded.

"As you wish...Serina-sama..." Mikan stood up and closed the door. The woman now known as Serina smirked.

She flipped open a card. The Queen. She smirked. Alice Academy is not the king nor queen but she. She. Serina Yamada.

Mikan Sakura held this expressionless face on walked through the corridors of AAO's main base. Other members were either discussing about Alice Academy or doing their own business.

"Suzuka." Mikan called out. "Ah...Mikan-chan..." Suzuka's face was as pale as ghost. "Su...zu...ka?" Mikan paused in her tracks.

"...I am fine," Suzuka forced a smile on her lips. "don't worry. I heard it. Lets go get everyone to assemble at the dining hall." Mikan frowned. "Alright. Lets go."

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Hotaru Imai placed her things aside and walked out of her room to get ready. She had been briefed on the attack the day before and predicted that Mikan, her idiotic best friend was going to announce it now. She isn't stupid afterall. She had her own resources on when Mikan would be briefed.

Hotaru looked back at her room.

She haad been looking at the clones in Alice Academy and had been contemplating on removing those robots. She also decided to create another new invention, called the Heightened Ring.

The Heightened Ring helps heighten the wearer's abilities such as luck, dexterity and strength. They will also become smarter but ONLY WHEN WEARING it. The abilities would increase double the person's IQ.

Hotaru clutched the ring in her pocket tightly.

She planned on giving it to Suzuka FOR FREE. She also created the Non-Depression bracelet for her.

It would be a great help for Suzuka. Hotaru unconsciously bit the inner walls of her mouth. Feeling very stressed, she sighed and punched a nearby person to vent her frustration.

_I should create a non-stressed bracelet as well..._

Hotaru thought unhappily.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Mikan Sakura along with Suzuka Aihara were waiting for some people to come as most had already gathered. "...I don't see Hotaru-chan..." Suzuka murmured, still feeling down. "I know...lets just wait for her..." said Mikan who was having the same feeling as her currently.

"...she's here." Suzuka said. Mikan became alert and lifted up her head staring at the crowd while the crowd was starting to become attentive, now looking at Mikan and Suzuka.

"Minna-san," Mikan spoke up, using a microphone. "now that everyone is here, I shall begin. Our master, Narumi-sama has come to a decision. We shall launch a suprise attack at Alice Academy." Mikan paused for a while to let them digest the information. Soon, cheers could be heard.

"We will do it at midnight, today." Suzuka took hold of the microphone. "So fast?" One AAO member complained. Mikan smirked.

"Its a suprise attack...isn't it?" After that sentence, she winked.

"..." The hall became quiet.

"Lets do it okay?" Suzuka smiled.

"YEAH!!!!!!!"

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Tsubasa Andou along with Misaki Harada and other Special Ability members were worried. Their kouhai, Mikan Sakura was missing along with her best friend...for how long? A few days? Weeks? They didn't bother to count.

The whole Special Ability members let out a heavy and huge sigh.

"Mikan-chan..." Misaki stared at a photo.

There, she along with Mikan, together, posing.

Mikan grining from ear to ear with Misaki just giving a simple small smile.

It was when the alice festival was on.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Misaki-senpai! Hurry up!" Mikan chased Misaki. "Hai~! Coming!" Misaki called._

_Then, in front of the camera, they posed._

**_CLICK!_**

_It was done. The photographer passed the photo after making two copies._

_"Uwahhh!!" Mikan looked at the photo, with bright shining eyes. "Lets do it again next year okay? Misaki-senpai!" Mikan grinned._

_Misaki smiled and patted her head. "Sure."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Won't you keep your promise? Mikan-chan?" Tears began to form around her eyes and falling onto the photo.

She hugged the photo, hicupping, with Tsubasa patting her back.

"Shh...its okay...I am here..." Tsubasa comforted her.

"Mikan-chan..." Misaki muttered.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Mikan sakura tied her obi tighter then ever. It was already night time. Mikan always wore a black kimono with a short skirt with designs of red vines on it with a grey obi. Dark colours were used to blend in in the environment. For the final touch, she wore white mascara with a dark red lipstick along with a blood red mask in the shape of a hawk.

She sighed. It was time.

She got out of her room and waited for the rest of the AAO members along with Hotaru who was wearing a simple white shirt with folded jeans along with skin coloured high heeled boots with pink mascara and lipstick and of course, Suzuka who was wearing black mascara and brown lipstick with a green sleeveless shirt plus a black mini skirt along with high heeled white slippers. It may seem to be inappropriate but, they definitely can fight in those clothes.

"No purple?" Mikan smirked at Hotaru. Hotaru gagged.

"Don't remind me of Narumi!" Hotaru snarled. "Alright," Mikan shrugged. "You both look great anyway," Mikan grinned.

"Thanks," Suzuka smiled. "Both of you look great too!"

Mikan smiled sadly. The other two became down.

The whole AAO organization was going to put an end to it.

Either one, will suceed in coming out alive.

AAO or

Alice Academy.

**Author's Note:**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need them so that I will know if the story is good. You can still review if you do not have an account.


	15. When Theres a Start, Theres Also an End

**What If **

**Summary:**

_What if Yuka had not left Mikan in the care of her grandfather? What if she had brought Mikan to AAO as well and Mikan works for AAO? How will this affect the cards of fate that was laid out for Mikan when her destiny was changed?_

**Recap...: **

_Either one, will succeed in coming out alive._

_AAO or_

_Alice Academy._

**End of Recap...**

"Is everyone ready?" The speaker buzzed.

"Okay! Team A is okay!"

"Team B here,"

"Team C in designated spot."

"Team D all set."

"Good." Mikan whispered into the buzzer.

Teams were created. A for dealing elementary students, B for Middle Schoolers and C for High School Division. D plus the trio is in charge of trying to not leave room for escape, creating major fire and stuff. Mikan was their commander for the whole event, along with the other two vice commanders, Hotaru and Suzuka.

"...Team A, you will start first." Hotaru ordered.

"Roger!" The reply came.

"Eh? Why A first? I want D to be first!" Suzuka pouted.

"..." Hotaru sighed. "A will help make those whelps cry and panic. Some may die...but oh well, can't be helped. Teachers will definitely come and try to stop what has happened and usually, teachers will panic as well, minds will turn to confusion. After this D will go. Team A, create a massive fire there first. Teams D, B and finally C will go. I love orderly manner. Its a pity the second team who is going isn't in the right order." Hotaru smirked. Mikan and Suzuka trembled.

"What?"

"...the first time you spoke so long..." Mikan replied. Suzuka shuddered. "Uh huh..."

"I suppose you are right...enough of chit chat! We must watch out for Team A's signal." Hotaru commanded. "Hai!"

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

"Team A members, ready?" The commander for Team A questioned.

"Ready! We are prepared. All four divisions surrounding the building, ready to act anytime. Please give the cue." All members replied in a single unison voice.

"All set. Members, attack!" Team A's leader commanded.

They set to work instantly.

One took out a lighter and lighted fire crackers and threw in into the school. Another team poured carousine into the school while one member who had the fire alice burned it down. "Special effects," The member grinned while his friends laughed. Cries and wails of the 'whelps' could be heard. The members immediately went into hiding and see how things go. teachers rush about trying to gather the children. Other divisions of the school were starting to notice the fire, causing panic to rise in their hearts.

Some 'whelps' cry and scream. Everyone had already came out. Now, It was Team D's turn.

"Cannon, dynamites ready? Other stuff as well. Good. All set..." Mikan said. "Fire!" Her members launched the attack causing another explosion. Mikan winced due to the loud impact. Suzuka covered her ears while Hotaru just stood there emotionless. This time, everyone were running about. Teachers doing what they do in times like this, students doing like any other students which do during an attack.

After Team D, its up to Team B now followed by Team C.

Suddenly, students were calming down. "Che! It seems that they know the situation." Mikan growled. "Teams! Abort your plans! We willl just charge straight forward!"

"Roger!" Everyone plunged into battle. Some students were killed. Teachers did their best to protect them. AAO members went on a rampage.

"..." Mikan drawed out her weapon. Her scythe.

"Mikan-chan? Why?" Mikan turned to face her ex-classmates. "...Information." After her reply she charged towards them, ready to swing her scythe anytime to detach their heads from their body.

_Klang!_

Mikan jumped back in defensive mode. Apparently, someone had obviously tried to deflect her attack. Mikan coughed at the intense amount of smoke. She squinted her eyes. _Someone who can block my attacks...Persona? Or Natsume? No...Persona is not that short unless...its him..._

"...Polka..."

_Yup! Its him alright! Natsume...I've wanted to meet you...sorry...duty comes first! I must abandon my love for you! I must not disappoint my mother, Serina-sama, my friends down there!_

"Back off...Mikan. I won't let you hurt them!" Natsume snapped. "...You sure? Hotaru, Suzuka, please do the honours..." Getting the cue the walked out from the shadows with someone in hand each. There, Hotaru holding Natsume's best friend captive and another good friend captured by Suzuka. Mikan smirked.

"I knew it..." Natsume growled. "Don't you think its a bit too late?" Mikan faked another smirk.

"N-natsume..." Ruka called out. "Ehehehe...don't you think you are putting that blade a wee too close to my neck?" Kokoro chuckled nervously. Suzuka's eyes narrowed. "I shall just do the opposite then," She inched the blade closer to his neck, making him gulp. It was evident that he was scared and the blade was just pressing into his skin, making a small line on his neck.

"Ohehehe...you would be cuter if you were not doing this..." Kokoro flirted. "..." Suzuka didn't blush. Her eyes turned menacing and she was ready to slice his head off when he screamed. "S-SORRY!!! OKAY! OKAY!" Kokoro waved his hands about.

"...too late!" Suzuka rasied her hand, ready to strike him. Before she could do so, she was stopped by a very familar hand.

"Karin!" Suzuka widened her eyes. She turned to look at the man whom she loved for so long.

Akira Souma. He was standing right in front of her.

"You...you...were...suppose to be dead!!!! Yet...WHY!?!?!?!" Suzuka shrieked in anger and in confusion. She lunged her sword at Akira. He jumped out of the way.

"You forgot what alice I have do you?" Akira asked. "I am not forgetful, and my name was never Karin!" Suzuka spat. She conjured a cage using the air around her making a metal cage around Kokoro. "H-hey!" Kokoro started to panic. Hotaru threw Ruka across into the nearly done cage and now, both were trapped in the cage.

"Really, I wonder what is your real name...hm..." Akira pretended to think making Suzuka snap. "Its none of your business!!! My name! Is none of your business!" Suzuka shrieked and got in a battle with him, trying to forget all of her emotions which consist of him...

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

"Finally rid of him," Hotaru said. She then took out a gun but not just any gun. It was a gun she created. Her ex-classmates flinched. Another two more bombs could be heard. "G-gun?" Anna shivered.

"...not just any gun..." Hotaru smirked. "A gun which I created. Its not just any other gun. Its speed is 10 times faster than a usual gun and the gun will help increase the user's accuracy." She turned to aimed it at Anna. "You first. I really hate that silly pink hair of yours and that cute voice which makes me puke. Your kindness...I hate it!" Anna began to cry.

"Why?"

"Why? You dare ask me why? These kind of things," Hotaru started. "is not needed to have a reason!" She touched the trigger with her fingers. "I will not miss you." Hotaru smirked. That's it. She pressed the trigger.

"Ugh..." It was too fast. No one could catch it. It hit Anna in the stomach. "Anna-chan!" Nonoko wailed. She got hold of her. "Get a grip! Anna-chan! Anna-chan! Wake up!" Nonoko shook the unconscious Anna roughly.

"Anna-chan! Anna-chan!"

"Useless." Nonoko looked up at Hotaru who was still looking emotionless. "You...why?! Anna-chan sis nothing to you!" Nonoko grabbed Hotaru at the shoulders only to be flung away. "There's no reason on why I hate her." Her cold eyes hardened.

"No way...you are lying...NO!!!!!!" Nonoko buried her head to the ground.

"...its the truth." Hotaru whispered. "You are just in a place filled with ugly lies. This place...is a standard example." She chuckled softly. "Who knows what they have been hiding from you..."

"...Anna-chan..." Nonoko whispered. She dug into her skirt pocket furiously. Hotaru stared at her amused. Nonoko brandished out a potion of hers. "All cure." She said in relieve. She poured the liquid into Anna's mouth making her cough a little. "Anna-chan!" Nonoko patted Anna's back. "I-I am fine...!" Anna started to regain conscious.

Nonoko's eyes started to shine a little. "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you are fine!" She gave Anna a tight hug.

"..." Hotaru kept silent. "Enough talk," She started to speak. "I will...eliminate you..." With that, her eyes flashed dangerously and she got out her temporary weapon-a staff. She thrusted it forward, hitting Anna in the stomach with Nonoko behind her, both were sent flying back, hitting some of their classmates.

"Ouch!" Anna cried out. "It was suppose to hurt!" Hotaru snapped. She lunged forward and was ready to hit Anna's throat with the staff when someone took the hit. "Narumi-sensei!" Anna cried out.

"What the...gay-freak?" Hotaru's eyes became slightly wider. It hit him on the back, making him cough out blood. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry, Nonoko-chan..." Narumi smiled weakly. "How touching!" Hotaru mocked. Everyone turned to look at her. They growled. "I really makes me wanna ! It won't happen another time." Hotaru swore. "Move it." She swereved her leg and hit Narumi sending him out of her way.

"NARUMI-SENSEI!!!" The students yelled.

"Now then," Hotaru smirked. The students looked at her in fear. " Since the side dish is gone, lets go on to the main dish!" Hotaru got into her stance.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Mikan panted slightly while Natsume was panting slightly more than her. "Humph! I didn't expect you to be good! You actually made me sweat..." Mikan smiled bitterly.

"... Why?" Natsume spoke. "Theres' no reason. You don't even need one." Mikan replied coldly before trying to use her scythe slash him in his chest in which she succeeded. She gave a fake smirked. Inside, she was crying.

"Natsume!" Both Kokoro and Ruka cried out. "Oh? Worried about him? Don't worry cause I'll take care of him..." Mikan spoke. "I don't want to fight you." Natsume finally said. Mikan's eyes turned blue and red. "Why? Because I am a girl? I can't take care of myself?"

"No, I am sure you can. I...love you."

"..." Mikan dropped to the ground after that sentence due to shock. "Its too late..." Now, both eyes were blue. "Too late..." She picked herself off the ground while Nastume's eyes widened in shock. "Why...?"

"ITS TOO LATE!!! ITS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" Mikan broke down screaming and then got prepared to battle once more. Tears held back, she kept her weapon else where and decided to use hand to hand combat, just like Natsume. She got into her stance and was prepared to face him. Giving him a punch in the face quickly, too fast for him to see, she swept his legs, tripping him, giving her the advantage.

Mikan then proceeded to pin him down and sat on top of him. "I... Don't really want to kill you... Serina-sama...I'll talk to her..." Mikan whispered. Then she used the telekinesis alice to wrung out some metal bars from the school and twist them, bounding him. He couldn't use his alice. Nope. He woud try to cook himself.

"So then...well wait down here...'cause I don't think Serina-sama would like to lose you as well...right...?" Mikan muttered to the struggling Natsume and left by the teleportation alice, after pinning his classmates so that they won't try to free him and because Hotaru can't repeatedly hit them.

_I wonder...she didn't answer me after all...maybe she does too... _Natsume thought.

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

Hotaru Imai sighed. Her 'side dish' was done. How about Suzuka? She definitely knew what Mikan was going to do. She turned to look at where she last saw Suzuka.

_...Gone? This is very troublesome. Well, Suzuka would be able to take care of herself. Now then, what about our fugitives...?_

Hotaru turned to look at the scared faces of Ruka Nogi and Kokoro Yome. "Now then...maybe your are useless? Or not...?"

"W-what?" Ruka frowned. "...our plan was to make Hyuuga Natsume join us. We could always blackmail him...get the picture?" Hotaru said. "NOPE!" Kokoro said. Ruka and Hotaru sweat dropped which Hotaru was unlikely to do so but did so. "Idiot." Hotaru regained her composure and sat down. "I don't want to go. I'm tired..." Hotaru said which made Ruka and Kokoro sweat drop.

"Koko," Ruka started. "Yeah?"

"She means that we are the blackmail materials. Get it? If we are held hostage, Natsume will definitely listen to them!" Ruka explained in a hurried pace all in one breath.

_Idiots...3..._

_2..._

_1... _Hotaru counted and placed earplugs into her ears.

"NANI!!??" Kokoro shouted out loud. Ruka covered his as well as others nearby in the vicnity.

"Lucky me." Hotaru then unplugged the earplugs with others gawking. "...you people are irritating! Quit staring!" Hotaru snapped and they immediately stopped after shivering at the coldness of her tone.

"S-sorry..." Ruka apologised. Some boys peed in their pants or girls well, they wet their bottoms as well resulting in Hotaru wrinkling her nose. "...I can't stand it. I'm leaving. Happy staying here..." Hotaru got up, dusted herself and left in search of things to do. Anything will do actually...

~W~H~A~T~I~F~

"Serina-sama!" Mikan called out. "Mikan...? Why...?" Mikan panted a little. "I...I...forgive me Serina-sama!" Mikan bowed towards Serina. "...?"

"I...I...can't kill Natsume after all!" Mikan confessed. "...Is it...because you love him...? No...?" Mikan's eyes widened. "I...I...N-no...can't be...Its impossible..."

"Mikan..." Mikan perked up at the call of her name. She knelt down, head bowed. "What do you wish of me, Serina-sama?"

"...Natsume is stubborn. I can't afford to lose you," Serina lifted Mikan's head with a finger at her chin.

"...Kill him." Mikan widened her eyes at her words. "S-serina-sama...I...I..." Serina sighed. "You are wavering, dear girl." Mikan bowed again. "Forgive me, I shall go do it at once." With that, Mikan stood up. Serina sighed once again.

Mikan turned her body to go into the opposite direction and walked slowly to Natsume.

_Slash!_

Mikan paused. A dark red liquid was on her back. Mikan turned her body. Narumi had assinated Serina. "SERINA-SAMA!!!!" She shrieked. "Narumi, you bastard!" Mikan got ready her scythe and slash him with it. "Hehe..." Narumi panted due to his huge gash created by Mikan. "Killed leader..." Mikan trembled in anger. Eyes had turned red. In one last strike, she used her weapon to detach the head from the body.

"...Definitely Narumi." Mikan said out loud. She had the DNA alice and had used it to check his DNA. She got everyones DNA in the school whom she had interacted with and remembers all DNAs clearly. She checked for Serina's DNA. Seems that is her and she's dead. One of her eys turned blue and she dropped to the ground. "Serina-sama...I failed you...I am so sorry..." Mikan held back her tears.

Mikan used the earth alice the make a hole in the ground and she used the teleportation alice to teleport Serina's body into the hole after she used the wood alice to created a coffin like place for her body. Mikan then covered the ground back again and stuck a plank onto the ground. She usedthe tip of her scythe to write Serina's full name with a 'sama' at the end and prayed for Serina's peace to go to heaven.

Now, she used the communicator.

"Mikan Sakua speaking. I repeat. Mikan Sakura speaking. Serina-sama was assasinated. Fellow assasins, revenge on Serina-sama's death! Her death was regretable. We shall not let them escape! Teams A, B, C and D!" Mikan gulped and took a deep breath. "To whatever the school has done you wrong, repay them back 10 times! One fulfilled, we shall go back to our base. We shall disband from there. I repeat again for those who are quite deaf. Take revenge on Serina-sama's death! That's all."

Everyone who heard that were filled with anger, sadness and hatred. Anger for killing their leader. Sadness of her death. Hatred for giving her a pathetic death. All decided to do what they do.

That night, Alice Academy suffered greatly. AAO had went back. Did whatever they pleased. Persona died due to Mikan's mark of death alice by copying it form him and making him suffer. Hotaru had freed everyone and left. Suzuka won her battle but refused to kill Akira, claiming she will make him suffer greatly, more than death. Mikan disappeared along with her two best friends for good never to be seen again on the road to recovery to losing her mother and Serina's deaths. Yuka was killed in order to protect a teammate. Everyone admired her. Mikan found the things she knitted and took whatever was precious and headed out to the unknown.

No one knows where they are. Maybe they have went to another country, maybe not. There are many possibilities out there. Natsume one thing for sure, is determined to find her. Who knows if he can succeed.

**Author's Note:**

Ah...just review. Hehe...haven't update for so long. So well, here's the chapter just for my readers! Wahh...lonngest chpter ever!


	16. Sequel or Not?

Hihi everyone,

I'm quite energetic and hyper today huh...Oh well. Just to tell you all, there will be a poll. I need to know if you want me to have a sequel. Poll is on my profile! I already have an idea on what to write for a sequel. please vote because its very important. I don't want people to be unhappy with me. My friends say that I am very the good girl.

A teacher's pet! Thats what the boys in my class say. They don't really like me and I don't care. Theres one boy whom I like to tease though! He's quite hilarious! Love to see his desperate and shock reaction! ^^ Not really the teacher's pet now huh...

Enough of my yapping. It will be endless.

Just go to my profile and VOTE! Poll ends at the end of July!

_P.S_

_Sorry for any typing error in all of my stories. Those who had been patient with me, thanks! You're the best!_


	17. HOHOHO! Another author's note!

OK! Hi people! Just to tell my readers, my 1st chapter of the story has been completed. Thank you to those who had taken their time to review and vote in my poll.

Those who have not vote in my poll yet, please do so, as the closing date line is at the end of July. I really hope to receive more votes! So far, only 32 people have voted and I'm sure 32 people only, di not read my story!

So, those lazybums had better work their fingers into my profile to vote okay? Thats all I have to talk about. I want to rush play some computer games! Never thought about studying and had never even studied by myself before! XD The author is lazy here! Because she's too lazy, her work in fanfiction has been updated VERY slowly! Not good! Haha. Only went for tution and school. My tution centre teaches quite fast. What I'm learning in school has already been learned and today...I fell asleep in class becuase I already learned and it was totally boring. Nobody liked my maths teacher anyway.

He's so...urgh!

_Your maths file must be decorated!_

_You must write down the words, 'I love maths!'_

_Copy this three times since you never bring/do/forgot homework!_

...Just my luck to have him as a teacher...

Maybe those goody two shoes which I'm so totally NOT! Studying is getting boring for me but for the sake of my future, I'll remember what was taught so I wont have to ever touch my books at home XD

'...At least once in a while read your books okay? Hyper Girl, listening to me?' Hyper Girl is my nickname in school. I usually am quiet and always act maturely. Everyone things I'm kind and so on... But I'm not.

Inside, I really childish and a drama queen or a emo and that has been shown in my stories. Those who know me well in school should know that.

My nickname came from the fact that I always keep calm and a cool, collected face in school. But when extremely happy, I will start acting childish, snatching one of my classmate's waterbottle and swinging it with 1 finger. Irritated her by saying 'hyper!' again and again. A pity she neve came to school today. I really wanted to say 'hyper!' again...T_T

Hopes she come to school tomorrow and that I can tease her again.

...Looks like I'm pretty sadistic too! My first chapter is completed anyway and will be immediately posted on the website the moment I come back from school and the poll wil close so, people, REMEMBER TO VOTE!


End file.
